To Be Loved Again
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: REPOST! Alterations have been made & will hopefully make it better than before. Join a very vampire Bella as she moves to Bon Temps where she meets Eric Northman. Can our fav Sheriff help Bella to move on or will her bloody past prove to be a very present obstacle? M for language, lemons & violence. You have been warned! Completely AU from both T/TBlood
1. Prologue

**To Be Loved Again.**

_A/N: I don't own True Blood or Twilight. If I did, Eric and Pam would have kicked Edward and Alice's butts._

_Story will contain lemons, strong language and violence throughout. Read at own discretion._

**Prologue: Time To Move On**

**Bella's POV**

_VAMPIRES ARE REAL!_

I couldn't stop the irritated sigh that crept through my body as I saw today's headlines in the papers before I chuck it across the room. Honestly, it was getting so tiresome now. That's all every human has been droning on about since my fellow vampires revealed themselves, which by the way was a year ago. They were acting as if nothing else happened in the world now, which wasn't true, the media just didn't seem interested in reporting it unless it was vampire related.

Before you ask. yes we are the typical movie vampire. Only come out at night, fangs, mind control, blah, blah, blah; and as per usual humans have been going fucking over board again. Every single vampire movie, TV show, book, comic, song you name it, it's _all _resurfacing. Celebrities that are human are dressing up as vampires, celebs that _are _vampires are revealing themselves. Everyone seems to have taken leave of their senses with the whole thing. Music videos even are taking on a vampire theme, Lady Gaga has already picked up an award for best vampire themed video. Apparently Beyonce threw a bitch fit about it back stage, many of my fellow vampire still laugh hysterically about it. Whole thing is posted on You-tube, as a result Beyonce's popularity has dropped.

Everyone is still covering our 'coming out' if you will, and it's been five years now. TV, Radio, Newspapers, Magazines and for some reason trading cards. It's everywhere. I swear that vampires have just signed our own death warrant. Because as is always typical with this kind of thing, you get those for and against. Those against are demanding for your ever popular kill vampire weapon. Pitch forks, torches, crosses the works, some of them are so determined to kill a vampire that one had stormed into a press conference and tried to kill one of the Sheriffs there. Then there are those for, many of them are interested in being a vampires lay and food and somehow the term Fangbanger was invented.

Me? I find no interest in these Fangbangers, they are just idiots. Pretty much like myself when I was 17, way before vampires revealed their presence to the world. I had met a coven, and let's just say it ended badly, so through personal experience I keep all willing humans to be my _donor _away from me. Scaring them shitless is best. I have turned so many away that it is time to leave, why? Because they simply refuse to get the message, if I don't leave now I'll end up killing one of them.

Which is why I will be moving to a small town called Bon Temps in the state of Louisiana. I had purchased a two story house with an inbuilt tornado cellar, course I'll be getting a lot more use out of it for obvious reasons. For the most part I don't really have much of an issue being part of the more 'traditional' vampire race, let's face if you had the choice would rather a, be like Dracula himself or b, a walking disco ball? A right? Good, glad we agree. The downside though to being part of the Dracula's race as it were, well, travel is a serious bitch. Okay so I'll be asleep, but just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I particular relish the idea of travelling Air Coffin. Sadly it's Air Coffin or travel at night which would take a couple days. Well, I've been travelling this way for the last ten years I suppose I should start getting used to it.

Another sigh, this one of resignation, escapes me as I return to the chore of packing up the last few pieces of my life that I would be taking with me to Bon Temps. Ten years. Good God, I actually feel old and I'm reaching 33 or 10 in vampire years. It is actually really beginning to sink in that I have an eternity laid out in front of me, providing someone doesn't get lucky with a stake or meet the sun.

With my birthday being some three months a way, and because I'm already down the road of nostalgia, my mind turns to _them_. A merry fucking coven that had the nerve to call themselves a family, to everyone else they're the Cullens but to me they are the fuckers who deserves the worst kind of death possible. My story with them is a long one filled with heart-break, deception and a fucking bloody trail of bodies that would never have fallen if they had just stayed the fuck away from my home town. Worse still, they're too fucking spineless to clean up after their own mess.

The sound of my cell phone ringing brought an end to any further descent into old issues of resolved rage. Annoyed at the interruption of my packing, I threw the roll of tape onto the sofa before digging my phone out of my pocket. My annoyance soon vanished when I saw who was calling. My maker, Godric.

Godric found and turned me on my 23rd birthday, and unlike _their _kind he didn't leave me. Even now, despite living in Dallas, Godric made a point of calling me at least three times a week to make sure I was doing alright. Which is weird to me given that Godric has been around since before Jesus himself was alive and yet he uses 21st century technology better than most of the people I went to high school with.

With a small smile coming to my lips I accepted the call.

[Godric –_Italics _Bella – normal.]

"_What has you so upset my child?" _Godric asked me.

"Wondering thoughts brought me...**them**_._Hello to you too by the way,"I replied

I didn't need to see his face to know that Godric was looking and feeling very sad now.

_"Hello my youngest child. You__ are so far above them Isabella, I wish you would see that," _Godric said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

I smiled softly.

"You know as well as I Godric that it is far easier to believe the bad than the good," I returned just as sadly.

"_And how I wish that wasn't the way." _Godric returned.

"Anyway. How's Dallas? Everyone behaving themselves?" I asked, wanting to lighten the mood.

Godric laughed.

"_Yes as a matter of fact. How long until you move to Louisiana?" _Godric replied before throwing a question back.

"Tomorrow night I leave this town forever or as it currently stands anyway. Though I'm seriously hoping that I'll never have to return." I replied.

"_You should come to Dallas at some point." _Godric told me

I couldn't help but be playful.

"Godric. You make it sound like I'd forget all about you." I told him playfully.

Another laugh from Godric.

"_Hopefully that will never happen. Now, remember to go to Fangtasia as soon as you can and introduce yourself to Eric, he is the Sheriff of Area 5 and will help you with anything you need. Sadly I must go and attend to some Sheriff business of my own. Call me once you have settled in Louisiana, Isabella. I wish to know that my children are safe."_ Godric said seriously.

"Of course. Speak to you soon." I told him.

With that we hung up.

So I will soon meet the infamous Eric Northman, Godric eldest child and Sheriff of Area 5 which just so happens to be Louisiana. I have a funny feeling that Eric's being the Sheriff was the reason why Godric suggested I go there in the first place. Not that he would ever flat out tell me so of course but I wasn't about to argue, Godric loves Eric as though he was Godric's son by blood. I wasn't about to question his faith in Eric, unless of course Eric proves himself to be untrustworthy.

Either way though, I was going to find out within the next 72 hours.

Putting my phone back into my pocket and grabbing the roll of tape, I once again return to the task of packing up the last two boxes.

For this time tomorrow, I will leave the town of Forks behind and hopefully the past with it. Then again, I've never been that lucky.

**A/N: OK, I know this is a repost. Sadly the brain wasn't being very co-operative so hopefully by re-writing these chapters it will help get the brain back on track.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Another Dull Night. Right?**

**Eric's POV**

Another Friday, the club is busy as ever, though since we have exposed ourselves we are even more popular. Mostly through Fangbangers mind you, many of them far too pathetic to capture a shred of interest from my part. But there are vampires here that will take any willing donor, no matter how pathetic. As I witness yet another Fangbanger throw themselves at one of my fellow vampires, I can't help but shake my head a little. There are very few things that surprise you when you've lived for a thousand years, but the reaction to our revealing ourselves was definitely one of them. Not one of the biggest reactions mind you. No, my biggest surprise was when my make Godric called me one night out of the blue and a conversation I'll never forget took place.

_**Memory: -**_

Shreveport, the location I decided was best to set up a night club. Though I have the hassle of coming up with a name, an image, and to make sure the humans never suspect anything strange about the place. But how to do that? Bright side to this place being nothing more than a run down building right now is I have the time to work on such things. Pam, my child, comes to stand next to me, fresh from a hunt.

"This is it! I am not going in there until it's clean, my pumps will be destroyed." Pam said sternly.

Same old complaints, they used to do my fucking head in, now I trust run with it.

"I'll buy you a new pair." I replied casually.

"Fine. The sooner we get started on cleaning this fuck up the better." Pam threw back sounding annoyed

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as the two of us walk towards the place. Then a strange feeling takes hold of me...Godric, the force of impact causes my knees to give a little. Pam grabs me in a second, concern flooding her.

"Master! What is it? What's wrong?" Pam asked, terror in her voice

"Something has...Godric is deeply troubled. What the fuck would cause this...?" I managed to gasp out.

My answer came in the form of a phone call. Seeing that it is Godric, I answer quickly.

"Master! Everything well?" I forced out, amazed I was able to keep my voice strong.

"Eric, my child...I have seen something so...astounding that there are no words for it." Godric replied, I could hear disgust in his voice.

"What is it Master?" I asked, dreading the answer.

The pain in his voice is unnerving. I do not recall a single memory where he sounded so troubled and pained.

"As you know I decided to venture North of this country to see of any developments since my last visit. I am currently in a town known as Port Angeles, in the state of Washington, and what I have just witnessed. A human girl...so close to..." Godric started telling me before cutting himself off with a snarl.

A chilling snarl is released from Godric. Whatever the fuck he's witnessed, it's pissed him off. I almost pity the bastard that's caused such anger. Almost.

"Five men went to rape her." He growled.

Fuck. Me. I can't control my own snarl, now as Viking my people don't exactly have the best of reputations in history. But I, I was one of the few that would never dare to even entertain the company of one who does something so sickening.

"I hope the fuckers regret the attempt." I growled back in response.

"It is rather strange actually my child. They seemed to have almost died of fright." Godric replied, the sadistic tone I rarely ever heard colouring his voice.

This is just one of the reasons why my Master is so respected. He looks like a late teen, but when he gets pissed it's not something you wish to see, especially have it aimed at you.

"Shame. I would have liked to have words with them...and the girl?" I responded, hoping that the girl was going to be OK.

"This is what has me so troubled my child. There...there is no life in her Eric. Her heart beats, she breaths, walks and talks but...there is nothing. She is robotic in her movements, nor did she even _try _to call for assistance." Godric answered my question, sounding both anger and as though what he had witnessed caused him physical pain.

I freeze hearing Godric speaking like this, it released another chill through my body. I know that whatever the reason for this mystery girl's robotic actions, if the reason is from the actions of someone. They will be begging for a merciful death in seconds.

"W...what would cause such a thing?" I asked, almost scared for the answer. Whenever, Godric got like this, I always found myself feeling like a terrified little boy.

"Of that, I do not know for sure. All I know, is that she has been grossly mistreated." Godric replied, his voice quaking in controlled anger.

Pam and I both snarl at the thought.

"Let us go to this town, I want to hunt the fuckers down and have their throats." Pam snarled, no longer able to keep her silence.

That shocked me. Never before has Pam expressed such concern for our former species.

"Master...has she been..." I began, but soon stopped myself.

I couldn't say it. I may have done some fucked shit in my time both as human and vampire, but harming anyone to enforce a lifeless robotic state. That is something that I will never do. Not intentionally anyway.

"Abused? Physically no, but I believe she has been emotionally and mentally. Her words...I had asked her why she did not call for help. Never have I heard anyone speak so...she has completely given up Eric, and she is **19 **years old." Godric answered my unfinished question.

Pam and I exchange looks. Whoever is responsible...death will be a long way away from them should Godric, Pam or I ever come across them. Why am I feeling so protective of a human girl I have never even laid eyes on? Is this because of how much it has effected my Master? There for by association effecting myself and Pam?

"What is it that she said Master?" I asked him, once again fearing the answer.

"I am nothing more than a toy for those around me to play with. Soon as the men outgrown me I would be cast aside again." Godric replied in an eerie voice.

_**End of Memory:**_

All this time later those words still have a fucking effect on me. Weather or not Godric found out whom was responsible for making the girl, whose name is Isabella, feel that way he hasn't said. All Godric did say was that he gave Isabella his word not to speak of it to anyone. So lost in my thoughts on the ins and outs of the mysterious Isabella, whose also been turned by Godric, which wasn't surprising to me, that it takes Pam hitting the back of my head to snap me out of my musings.

"Pam!" I barked out in anger. Fuck, that hurt.

"Well. You're practically lost in your head, besides. Grand-Master is on the phone in your office, it's about Isabella." Pam replied, not even bothering to apologise.

After making a quick sweep of the club to make sure everything is in order, I head into the office. Pam not far behind me, she too feels just as concerned for Isabella's well being as myself. As Pam closes the door, I pick up the phone.

"Master." I answered.

"Eric, Isabella has decided it is time to leave her human home for good. She is moving to Louisiana." Godric told me, sounding both relieved and concerned.

Now why did that make me so fucking happy? Looking up at Pam, I find that I am not the only one whose glad about the news.

"When is she moving?" I asked, trying not to sound like a little girl.

"She'll be there in tomorrow night actually. Purchased a bungalow in Bon Temps." He replied.

Bon Temps.

"Eric, I am concerned as to how the move will effect her." He told me.

"No need to worry Master, we'll look after her. As much as Isabella will allow, from what you've told me, it seems like she is very independent and strong willed." I reassured him.

Godric replied with a chuckle.

"She is that. Nor does she stand for anyone coming within her personal space, especially humans." Godric told me, the humour had left his voice.

Oh boy. There's a concept that Fangbangers have trouble understanding.

"May cause some trouble with the Fangbangers, but if they have brains then hopefully they'll learn quickly enough." I replied, but I doubted what I was saying.

"Yes. That is what has me troubled also. I am afraid that our conversation must come to a close, there seems to be something stirring here. We shall speak again soon." Godric told me.

"Of course." I replied.

With that we hung up. Leaning back in my chair I look to Pam. She too is deep in thought.

"A strong willed underling, think you can handle that?"

I couldn't help the smirk.

"Of course I can. After all, I keep you under control don't I?" I shot back with a smirk.

Pam's response was to flip me off before leaving the office. Placing my legs upon my desk and interlocking my fingers, I ponder what the elusive Isabella Swan is like in person. She seems to have caused a change in our Master, seems more...human.

**Two Days Later...**

Last night was certainly proving to be interesting to say the least. Bill Compton brought a human to the bar, looking more like vampire bait than the Fangbangers. But that is not the interesting part, no the interesting part is that she can read minds, and identified an undercover cop. There is something about Sookie Stackhouse, and it isn't her mind reading ability either.

"Master." Pam spoke.

Well. At least Pam didn't have to slap me this time, fuck does my child have a hard hit.

"Yes Pam." I replied.

"She is here." Pam informed me.

My head snaps up, my eyes begin to scan the ground. Until...Godric told me that she had gotten a small black swan tattoo on her right shoulder blade, making it easy to find her. There, talking to Long-shadow was a woman with chocolate brown hair, and a black swan tattoo on her shoulder blade. Isabella Swan. Long-shadow points in my direction, causing her to turn around. Well fuck me. Hottest vampire I've ever laid eyes, wearing a deep blue skin tight satin dress. My eyes can't stop themselves from going over her whole body, I was suddenly so busy eye-fucking her, that I didn't notice that Isabella had walked the length of the room and was now standing right in front of me.

"Eyes up Sheriff." She told me in a sultry voice.

Christ. I was suddenly _very _glad I was given this position. Hearing Isabella call me Sheriff had turned me on in record time and found myself repeating a very important mantra. Don't jump her. Don't jump her. Don't fucking jump her. An annoyed throat being cleared from Isabella gets my head to snap up quicker. Shit. Be a professional.

"Welcome to Louisiana, Miss. Swan." I said in a voice far more relaxed and professional than I felt.

Isabella's stunning features remained impassive. Godric wasn't exaggerating, I would definitely have my work cut out for me. Oh well, I love a challenge.

"Thank you Sheriff." She replied.

Please call me that again.

"Is there anything in particular I need to be aware of?" She asked me, sounding rather bored.

Yeah. I want you. Right now, all to myself for the rest of eternity. Where the fuck are these thoughts and feelings coming from?

"Not yet. Though our mutual friend is concerned about some things." I informed her.

Isabella's face softens. Great, now I'm jealous of my Maker.

"He wants you to keep an eye on me doesn't he." she stated, not asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Another clearing throat reminds me of Pam's presence. Oh she'll make me pay for this.

"Where are my manners. This is my child Pam." I introduced my child, knowing I would pay for my rudeness later.

"Hey sugar, nice to see you in the flesh. Finally." Pam said warmly, the fuck?

"Pleasure to meet you too Pam." Isabella returned in the same tone she first spoke to me in.

That sultry purr. I'm so fucked. Yet again, I receive a slap up the back of my head.

"_Pam!_" I growled.

"Don't 'Pam' me, you're practically drooling all over the floor. Which I am _not _cleaning up." Pam said in a bored voice.

Shit. Am I that obvious here? A lock of Isabella's hair falls in front of her eyes, which she brushes back with her right hand; and that's when I see it. A bite mark. But _not _from one of our kind.

Isabella has had dealings with day walkers. Pam, not as familiar with them as I, spotted the bite also.

"Good Lord. How did you get that?" Pam asked, truly curious. Which was a first.

Isabella freezes. Pain flashes in her eyes...OK. Now those all sparkling bitches just jumped to the number one spot of my shit list.

"It's from a day walking vampire." Isabella replied.

Every vampire in Fangtasia froze and the humans suddenly felt the one emotion they shouldn't lose when around us vampires. Fear.

**A/N: There you all go. Hope you all enjoyed seeing Eric and Bella's first interaction with each other.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Godric's Troubling Visit**

**Godric's POV**

_Same time as Eric and Bella meet..._

Despite Isabella reaching her 10th year in this life, I am firm in the believe that I shall always worry for her. Especially now, knowing that we are in different states, though I am eased to know Eric will take care of her. Why did I have to take this damn position of Sheriff in Dallas? Because Isabella expressed how could it would be for me to be away from that wretched town, and had I refused the post she would know it is out of concern for her. Fucking _family _if you can call them that, should they ever cross my path they will feel my wrath.

One of my deputies, Isabel brings me a bottle of True Blood, before leaving me to my thoughts. Nearly fourteen years since Isabella and I first met, and it is a night that shall always haunt me. Even once I meet my final death.

_**Memory: -**_

Port Angeles, I wonder whom it was that thought that was a good name for a town. But then again, it's neighbouring town is called _Forks _so it is a highly sensible name for a town as names go. The ease of roaming through small towns at night, where there are very few humans living in the area. My mind briefly wonders over to this synthetic blood that is supposedly being invented for us vampires and whether or not it shall prove successful.

Small towns always bring minimal night life for its residents, which is why it is so unsurprising to me knowing that many places are closing down for the night. Enjoying the growing peace of the night however is brought to a halt when I hear, and smell five very revoltingly intoxicating humans and the aroma of one female. Walking closer to where the scents are coming from, one of the men eventually speak.

"You want us to show you a good time girly?" A slurred voice said.

My body freezes. That sickening tone, no matter the voice or the man behind it, it always means one thing. These men did not know the proper way to treat a lady. But what surprised me was that there was nothing said from the lady.

"Bitch ain't saying anything man, must be wantin' it." One of his friends replied.

A small whimper comes from the mystery lady, a whimper so quiet that I firmly believe these mortal scum did not hear it. I will not run the chance of these so called _men _harming this mysterious lady, appearing at the entrance to where they reside, I find that the lady is just sitting there on a bench. Unmoving, in fact was I not hearing her heartbeat, from this distance she would look like a statue. The men, the stench of booze flowing through their veins sickens me. Drugs too. One of them went to touch her hair, that is where I draw the line.

"Leave her." I snarled.

All of them turn to look at me. She was beautiful, chocolate curls, but her eyes...her eyes held no life in them. She put me in mind of what I had imagined my own human daughter would look like. If it were not for my being a vampire that is, though her eyes would be full with life, laughter not this dead look.

It didn't surprise me when these thugs burst out laughing, to look at me the outside world believe me to be a late teen. In truth I haven't been that since before the birthed of Christ himself. Long before his birth actually.

"Or what pretty boy? If you want to have a turn with the little slut there's plenty to go around. More than likely fucked half of Washington state by now, and enjoyed it." The first one, whom turned out to be the tallest of the group, slurred out. Not remotely threatening to me.

His mistaken words angered me further. I could smell her innocence, but her heart...I was by no means talented in the ways of knowing instantly what those around me feel, but I swear I could feel the pain of her broken heart from here. As one of them try for her again, I let out the natural snarl of my kind, though unnatural to humans. The men froze on the spot. The lady however, her eyes widen slightly but doesn't freeze the way the men have. Interesting.

"I will not tell you again. Leave her." I snarled out.

The five men straighten up, idiots wish to fight me instead of leaving it seems. Fools. Out the corner of my eye I see the lady slowly get to her feet, please Lord, let her be able to sneak away without further incident. However it would seem that my plea went unheeded.

"HEY!" A deep angered voice boomed out.

One of the bigger thugs grabs her hair violently, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Your not going anywhere till you've given us our fun you little fucking whore." He spat out.

That is when he threw her behind him. So hard that her head bounces off of the concrete, and blood seemed to explode out of her. A dangerous amount of blood at that.

"That. Is the last thing you will do." My voice no longer held a snarl, but an eerie calm that I have not had to use in centuries.

The foolish men laughed. But then I attacked. Three were dead before the other two realised what was happening, their fear was short lived as I snap their necks with ease. I will feast on them soon enough, before I destroy their bodies. Standing in the middle of these dead men, my attention is drawn to the lady, she is without movement. Excluding her rasping shallow breaths. I have to save her. In every way it is needed.

Kneeling by her side, I lift her up with one arm, whilst biting my wrist. Once the blood in my veins is exposed to the night air I bring my wrist to her mouth.

"Drink child. This will heal your injury." I begged, I could not allow her to die.

Her lips connect with my skin and she begins to drink. Always an interestingly strange experience to me, this is how humans feel when we drink from them. Once she had received enough to heal her injury I pull my wrist away. Her head rests against the arm I am using to support her, question is...now what?

_**End of Memory: -**_

"Sheriff." Stan's voice echoed in my head. Snapping me out of my thoughts

Looking up I find both Stan and Isabel, both deputies of mine, looking at me with concern.

"You alright Sheriff? You've been out of it for a while now." Isabel asked me.

A small smile comes to my lips.

"Lost in thoughts. Nothing to worry about." I replied softly, hoping to ease their worries.

Not that it work, for neither of them looked convinced. But thankfully they left it well enough alone. Clearing her throat Isabel changes the subject.

"Well. There is a coven of vampires here that wish to talk to you." She said professionally. No doubt trying to mask her own concerns.

I instantly tensed. Coven. If it is _them _I'll make them sorry they came here.

"Really." I replied in a sharp, clipped tone.

"Yeah. _Day-walkers._" Isabel said, her voice held surprise by my tone.

Fuck.

"Name." I barked.

"Eleazar Denali. Apparently they are searching for a long lost niece and wish to search Dallas." She answered.

Denali. Alaska. Part of them.

"When will they be here?" I snarled out. I was unable to contain my anger.

"Two hours Sheriff." Stan spoke this time, his voice wavered a little.

Neither of them have seen me truly angry, but the will tonight.

"Leave me. I must make a phone call, keep your minds clear at all times. One of them may have the gift of mind reading." I informed them.

Their eyes widened. With cautious nods both of them leave me alone, whilst I return to my desk, having been sitting on the couch Isabella insisted I have. Picking up the phone I quickly make a call to Fangtasia. Eric needs to know of this.

"_Fangtasia." _Pam's voice answered.

"Pam. It's Godric, I need to speak with Eric. Immediately." I told her.

"_Of course Grand-maker...what about Isabella?" _Pam asked.

"She is there?" I asked dumbly.

A chuckle comes from Pam.

"_Oh, she's here alright. I don't think I've ever seen my maker drool before tonight." _Pam replied with a laugh.

I feel my eyebrows shoot up to my hair line. Interesting.

"_I'll just get him for you."_ Pam said.

So, I waited. Uneasily so. If these bastards found my child...no. I'd throw them all upon the fire that was currently roaring in my fireplace before I allow them to harm her.

"_Godric. What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me about those fucking day-walkers?"_ Eric's worried voice echoed in my ear.

"Has Isabella told you some then. That is what this is about, a coven of Day-walkers connected to those she met are here. Their looking for her, or at least that is my suspicion. I will do all I can to keep them from heading your way, without resulting in killing them." I asked inquired.

"_Fuck. All Isabella has told me is that she has been bitten by a day-walker, nothing else. But it doesn't seem to be her happiest memories." _Eric replied, clearly unhappy about it.

No. They weren't.

"And for good reason. Get your human contacts to keep their ears to the ground, anyone of those day walking bastards show up we need to do all we can to keep them as far from Isabella as possible. But _tell _her about this, that is one of the many things the day-walkers had a habit of doing, keeping her in the dark. Which resulted in putting her in even more danger." I told him

Eric growls.

"_Stupid pricks. Call themselves vampires, what vampire sparkles in the day anyhow?"_ Eric asked me, his anger clear.

I couldn't help the evil chuckle that comes from me. It was rather...interesting to say the least.

"We shall never know. I have to prepare for this meeting, the name of the coven is Denali. From Alaska." I replied.

"_Got it Master. Spirited one isn't she." _Eric asked rhetorically.

I let out an easy laugh. I don't think I will be doing much of that tonight.

"You have barely hit the surface here. I shall call you tomorrow night with what I know." I answered.

"_Understood...and if you have a bizarre fit which results in punching one of them, be sure to get three extra hits in."_ Eric told me.

"Three?" I asked.

"_Yeah. Myself, Isabella and Pam. Those two will be upset with us both if you don't hit one of them on their behalf."_ Eric replied.

He had a point there.

The sounds of knocking snaps gets my attention.

"They're here Sheriff." Stan's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"We'll talk later my child." I told Eric, my anger spiking.

"_Absolutely."_ Eric replied before we both hung up.

Taking my seat behind my desk I wonder how bad this could be. I do _not _want them here, but I must be hospitable. However, the second they cause trouble I will have them out of my area faster than they can think.

I watch as the door opens and the Denali coven enter my office.

Here we go.

**A/N: Very little editing on this one, more to come. Big thank you to all who have reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Friendly Chats.**

**Bella's POV**

My move to Louisiana was a lot smoother than I had thought it would be. Though what was as I expected was the pain I felt as I left. But it was becoming too dangerous now for me to stay in Forks, thanks to the older vampires deciding to expose themselves.

I had got to Bon Temps last night shortly after the sun had sent and spent the whole night unpacking things. Unfortunately there is still a far amount of unpacking to do but I knew I needed to inform the Sheriff that I am living in his area.

So here I am at a nightclub called _Fangtasia _standing in front of the Sheriff to area 5. The first thing that came to my mind when I saw Eric Northman was H.O.T.T! He was sitting on a throne wearing all black, black leather trousers, jacket and a black vest top. It didn't fail my attentions either that he was doing his own _inspection _of me shall we say, and I would love to know where in the hell all this confidence came from as I seemed to be flirting with him right off the bat. I never even _considered _doing that with _him_.

Throughout our conversation, Sheriff Northman was practically drooling something his child Pam pointed out. Our first meeting was going smoothly, until they both noticed the scar left behind from James' bite.

"Good Lord. How did you get that?" His underlying Pam asked me out of genuine curiosity.

Pam's question, though completely innocent caused the ever typical pain. All these years later and it still hurts. How fucked up is that? No point thinking about though now, just answer.

"It's from a day walking vampire." I replied.

It didn't fail my attention that the club had just went very quiet and the smell of fear erupted. They didn't know what had caused the vampires to freeze up the way they have but the humans were smart enough to know they were in uncharted waters. Before the rapid heartbeats of scared humans could become too much, Eric gave a look to someone behind me and the commotion started up again. Eric then got to his feet, tall and hot. Perfect combination.

"Let's talk somewhere a little more private. Pam, keep an eye on things." Eric said in a tone that left no room for further discussion.

"Of course, I'll just put this 'guest list' back into the office." Pam agreed before using her vampire speed to dart off to the office in question.

Once the gap between us closes, Eric offers me his arm. Which I take, and I can feel the eyes of many drooling Fangbangers and vampires.

Eric leads me to the roof of his club, and the two of us sit on the ledge. Not like falling off will kill us anymore, be a bitch on the pain scale mind. The two of us sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm not about to ask you to reveal anymore than what you are comfortable with. But I do need to know something in case these bastards show up." Eric said, even though it was in a professional manner, the hidden anger wasn't lost on me.

It was fair. Taking a deep breath I was about to launch into the whole story, until Pam shows up.

"Sorry to interrupt Master but there is a phone call for you." Pam interrupted.

A sigh comes from him.

"OK. Excuse me Isabella." Eric excused himself before I could reply.

As Eric leaves, Pam sits down on my other side. Unlike Eric, Pam launches right into a conversation.

"So where you from?" Pam asked.

I smiled.

"I was born in a town called Forks up in Washington state. But I was raised in Phoenix until I was 17 when I went to live with my dad." I replied.

Out the corner of my eye, I see that Pam is looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked

"How long you been a vampire for again?" Pam shot back

"Almost ten years." I replied.

Shock flooded her eyes.

"Ten years. That's..." Pam began but was cut off.

"Very impressive." Eric finished.

Pam and I turn to look at Eric.

"That was a fast call." I said.

"Interrupted on the caller's end." He replied.

Eric looked to Pam. Who seemed to get the message quickly enough.

"We'll talk later sweetness." Pam said with a smile.

With that Pam left us alone. Eric sat back down, and once again we lapsed into silence. Despite not knowing each other however, it wasn't the awkward silence you would normally expect when first meeting somebody.

"Feel free to start this story sometime before dawn. Here that pesky sun will still be a problem for us." Eric told me.

I look to Eric, and I couldn't stop the bubble of laughter.

"Only our kind." I replied with humour.

Glancing at me, Eric let out his own quiet chuckle.

"Before I start, what is it with our kind and theirs? I mean, I know what _I _have against them but what's the deal with the rest of you?" I inquired.

Eric lightly scoffed.

"Well. The short version, which I'm afraid will have to do until tomorrow as the detailed version is very long and there are only so many hours in the night, anyway. Three day walking pricks decided to have humans love them by going out at night and kill just short of 80% of our population. Ever since then, we've had a very 'come near us and we'll fuck you up' approach to the day walkers." Eric said, the anger still burning inside him.

A fuzzy memory from my human life comes to the forefront of my mind.

"Marcus Volturi and his two brothers Aro and Caius." I said.

Eric looked at me sharply.

"I only know of them by name. Okay, so here it is. When I was 17 my Mom, Renee, re-married..." I began to explain and so I set about telling Eric my encounter with day walkers or the Cullens to be more specific, and I still can't believe that it's actually _painful _to talk about those ungrateful manipulative fuckers. I told Eric every last detail, why was it I found it so much easier to talk to Eric than I did talking to Godric, granted Godric knows everything also but still. When it came to that fucking party where they revealed their true reasons for wanting to get to know me. As I told Eric, what Edward had said to me, I heard him growl and something made me take hold of his hand.

"...It was well after dark by the time I was found." I finished. Annoyed with myself for getting upset.

Pausing here, I suddenly realise that I'm crying blood tears. Damn it. Getting to my feet I quickly set to walk back inside, I could sense the dawn approaching. There wasn't enough time to get to my new home, damn it. I just want to be alone right now. Once inside, arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me back and I know that its Eric.

"Why does it still hurt?" I asked in between sobs.

"Ssh." Eric soothed.

Eric turns me in his arms, and promptly cradles me against his chest. His _very _well sculptured chest I might add.

"Any betrayal will always be painful to a person, but the level of betrayal that you, yourself have endured is one that very few others can honestly say they have experienced. I am someone who could never know this level of betrayal, and I pray to whatever forces out there that I never have to and that your betrayals end with that _family. _Add your denied closure Isabella, and I am afraid that it will still take time for your pain to go away; and even then. It will still linger." Eric spoke soothingly, but every so often his chest rumbled with a suppressed growl trying to break free.

With that said the two of us fell into silence.

"Come. You are young, you need rest. I have plenty of room here at the club." He said, again in a soothing tone.

I smiled into his vest.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I did feel myself succumbing to the feeling I always get when I feel what Godric called 'death slumber' once. Lord only knows where his head is when he says stuff like that. I feel Eric take pick me up in the bridal style and start moving.

"Is there more to your story Ms. Isabella?" He asked me.

I feel small smile come to my lips. I let out a soft hum.

"There's always more to a story." I replied.

His chest rumbles with a soft chuckle.

"You are far to wise for someone so young." Eric simply responded.

That is the last thing I heard before I was lost to slumber.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. More very soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Farce Meeting.**

**Godric's POV**

To have _one _day-walker sit in front of me, knowing our history, in this manner _period _is a test of my restraint. But to know that these particular five day-walking bastards are connected to the seven pieces of shit that got a kick out of toying with an innocent lady's heart. Well let's just say that these pricks are lucky to not be in the basement experiencing first hand all those torture tricks I have picked up. Don't judge me too much, when you've been around as long as I, living through the nights only through some of the darkest times in human history, and vampire for that matter, you'd have to have slept in a hole for the whole time to _not _pick up a torture trick...or eight. Hundred.

OK, so that's an exaggeration, but the point still stands. I know a lot of torture methods, none of them pleasant. Fuck I _invented _a fair few too. But that was during my more...violent youth days.

"My deputies tell me that you are in search of a human. To which many could I possibly assist?" I asked them.

The only male of the group, whose scent tells me that he is older than the others leans forward to answer my question.

"Well Sheriff, this human was, _is _very well loved by our cousins," he began. I should be applauded at being able to stop the scoff that threatened to come free. "& she has disappeared." He finished.

Was he serious? Really? Isabella had been legally missing for a year and a half before officially being dead for the other nine and a half; and they are just _now _becoming concerned. Bull shit. I'm not buying that shit. No fucking way. Nonetheless, I pretend to ponder.

"How long has it been since your cousins last saw this human?" I asked him.

At my question they squirmed. Yeah. I got you, you fuckers.

"Well...they have not seen her since her eighteenth birthday." He replied.

Oh. They have a bullshit story all ready it would seem.

"This human...what is her name?" I questioned further.

"Isabella Swan." He replied.

For the sake of keeping up this façade I pretend to gently nod. Showing that I am _interested _in assisting.

"How long has the child been missing?" I asked, concern flooding my voice though inside I'm fighting with myself to keep from ripping these lying fuckers to pieces.

Once again the pricks began to squirm and I could see Stan and Isabel behind them literally biting their own tongues. Whether it be through anger or holding off the desire to laugh, I don't know. You see my deputies know that Isabella Swan is, in effect, my second child. Though they don't know all of it, they know that day-walkers have betrayed her on a scale that no compassionate creature would dare do. So they, themselves are itching for a reason to administer some of their own torture.

"Almost 15 years." Eleazar replied sadly.

Stan and Isabel freeze. I, myself freeze, why? Because that is how long my child has been left alone to deal with the consequences of that these so called _humane _vampires have left her in the proverbial shit they created through stupidity, selfishness and all round fucked up minds.

"Almost 15 years, and you just now begin your search?" I inquired, my voice hard.

_'Keep, your fucking cool Godric. Keep. Your. Cool.'_

"Yes. For us anyhow. The Cullens, our cousins, have been searching for her the moment she disappeared. From what we have been told, Isabella has a very...mouth watering scent. We grow afraid that a vampire whose, less enthused on the synthetic blood, will take her." Eleazar explained, a hint of desperation in his voice. A very subtle hint but it is there nonetheless.

Now this is getting interesting. Could it be that the Cullens are hoping to do what this Eleazar fellow claims? Hoping that Isabella will fall to her knees, beg and plead to be accepted back into their circle so they can feed from her? Remove her blood like any normal human blood donor does for medical purposes, and keep her prisoner until her death? Too bad she's already a vampire.

Suddenly one of the females scoff angrily. My head whips in her direction.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, more sternly than before.

She sneers at me. Really?

"Why are we bothering with this shit Eleazar? Pathetic human slut's probably already been fucked to death like the whore that she is. Bitch deserves it as far as I'm concerned." The woman sneered cruelly.

As Eleazar, and two women looked at her in shock, I grip the arm rest of my chair with all my strength to keep from lunging for her fucking throat.

"IRINA!" One of the other females gasped.

Ah. So this is Irina. Isabella will be interested to know this.

"SHE KILLED MY MATE!" Irina shouted

Irina leapt to her feet in anger. I find myself thinking that this _woman _has just increased the IQ of every air head on the planet with that statement.

"Sit. Down." I commanded, although very quiet, is effective in getting her to behave. Irina sits down, cowering a little too.

"Explain something to me. How is it, that a _**human **_can kill a _**day-walker**_?" I commanded once again, my voice still dangerously low. My deputies looking positively scared shitless now.

Irina opened and closed her mouth like a fish unable to answer. Instead one of the other females spoke up.

"Let's not forget Irina, that Laurent was a grown man. It's not Isabella's fault that the stupid prick tried hunting in a territory that was off limits. Besides, he was cheating on his diet, and he knew from what we told him there could have been wolves around. Did that stop him doing what that deranged bitch Victoria asked him to do?" She spat at her sister in disgust.

Irina looks to the blonde angry and offended.

"You're supposed to be on _my _side sister." Irina said scandalized.

"Then put blame where it fucking belongs and leave Isabella alone." The unknown blonde spat out viciously.

Now this is yet another interesting development. It seems that one of them is sincere in their search for Isabella.

"What is your name?" I asked, feeling a little calmer now.

"Kate, Sheriff." She replied calmly.

"Kate. You seem to have genuine concern for a human you've never met. Why is that?" I inquired.

Kate lowers her head a little before looking me in the eye.

"Because. From what we were told, Isabella was able to look past _what _we are, and judge us for whom we really are. So that being said, I am sorry Eleazar, but I will not stick to their bullshit story. If we are going to look for her in this Sheriff's area then he deserves the truth." Kate told me.

Eleazar sighs. So, they tried to lie to me, interesting. Not to mention incredibly stupid.

"Very well. Go ahead." Eleazar replied.

"The Cullens left Isabella shortly after her eighteenth birthday..." Kate began and proceeded to tell me what I already knew. With something different in it, apparently the mind reading arrogant prick Edward left Isabella to keep her safe. Please. I couldn't help the scoff this time.

"Forgive me Kate. But do you not find it strange, that this Edward, willingly left a human alone and unprotected from dangers she can not face because he loves her too much? I find that difficult to believe, there are many differences between our kinds, but the level of selfishness is _not _one of them. He claims this human to be his mate, what mate particularly _male _mates can leave their females so defenceless?" I asked the Denali coven at large.

I had planted a very serious question in their minds.

"And forgive me Irina, but I believe the same can be said for your...Laurent?" I added.

Once again, they were questioning things. If I have to course a little rift between these two covens to keep her safe, well. More bearable than some of the things I have planned.

"You may search the area. Whether or not you will find anything is yet to be seen, but I am afraid I must be rude and kick you out. The dawn approaches quickly and we need to ensure the house is secured before we retire to our restful states." I finished. Bringing an effective end to this farce meeting.

They barely spoke as they left. Which I was thankful for, I wasn't too sure how much more of their presence I could stand without breaking one of them. As shutters fall over the windows and doors to avoid any righteous humans wishing to kill us in our slumber come near, I feel Stan and Isabel's eyes on me.

"Yes." I asked, I seem to be asking many questions tonight.

Isabel lets out a sigh, Stan lets out a snort.

"Hell Sheriff. How the fuck did you not rip their throats out? You already had my respect, but your restraint with those worthless pricks just had my respect for you sky rocket to a new level." Stan told me, while his voice held awe I could also hear his own anger.

Turning I smile to look at them both.

"Thank you Stan. It wasn't without extreme difficulty, but it would not do my child any good. Her safety and well being is our first priority. I need you both to get in touch with your human contacts, tell them to keep their ears to the ground as much as possible." I replied.

Both nod to acknowledging my orders.

"Now. I am going to retire, tomorrow night will be rather trying as I need to inform both my children of this development. Something tells me that this has only just begun, and I do not like it." I said before excusing myself from the sitting room.

I was far from liking this feeling in fact. The only compensation I have currently is that it would seem, going by the bonds that I have with my children, is that both Eric and Isabella seem to be insanely attracted to each other. Through body and soul both.

Can't have my children alone for eternity now can I. No. Both of them have been alone far longer than either deserve.

Sheriff, Protector, Father, Child, Brother, Son, Friend and now it would seem Match-Maker. My, my, my. I do seem to have been thrown a busy un-dead life. Still. Match-Making will be fun. Perhaps it will keep me sane.

Well. Saner at least.

**A/N: Another chapter done with only a few little things added here and there. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Distressing News And Rage.**

**Eric's POV**

I have been awake for the last twenty minutes now, though Isabella still sleeps, I haven't moved from my spot. Despite knowing that it is normal for a young vampire to continue to slumber for a maximum of an hour after the sun sets, I find myself reluctant to leave. I find myself fearing that Isabella is a mere figment of my imagination. That if I leave this room, OK so it's actually the basement of Fangtasia, but the point still stands. Would Isabella be erased from my mind if I leave? It is rather strange at best to be wondering these things. I don't recall having these kinds of thoughts and fears when I was human, but then again. When I was human, I never met a woman that captivated simply by standing in front of me. I have to talk to Godric about this.

It is only remembering that I am a gentleman that stopped me from lying down beside her as we slept through the daylight hours. Yes. Shocking isn't it. A _Viking _knows how to behave himself when in the presence of a lady. Not only that but the knowledge that Pam and Godric would have something to say about it makes for one good fucking reminder to behave myself. Which is why I am sitting here on the opposite bed, watching this beauty sleep, I had Pam change Isabella out of her dress and throw her in one of my shirts. Fuck does she look hot.

My patience is rewarded, by Isabella opening her eyes. God the way she scrunches up her nose like that is cute, did I really just call her _cute? _I mentally shake my head, what the hell is happening to me here? Isabella looks down at what she is wearing before her head snaps up, eyes narrowed. Fuck. I know what is running through her mind right now. I throw my hands up in surrender.

"I asked Pam to put you in my shirt. Thought it would be a little more comfortable for you." I explained quickly.

Her glare is replaced by a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you Eric, and of course thank you too Pam." Isabella replied gratefully.

What? I whip around and sure enough there stands Pam, or rather there she leans against the stone pillar. Pam is wearing a smirk, which I hate. Mainly because it's directed to me.

"Please, think nothing of it Isabella," Pam said with a happy smile before becoming serious. "Master, Godric is on the phone for you. Both of you actually." Pam informed us.

I feel Isabella's eyes boring into the back of my skull. I turn to look at her, smiling softly.

"I'll meet you upstairs." I told her softly.

She smiles at me softly in return before I head off upstairs. But Pam takes hold of my arm first, stopping me from talking to Godric.

"I'm sure you already know this. But my maker or not, if I ever see Isabella crying over you and I take a stake to your balls. Understand." Pam said coldly.

I feel my balls shrink a little in fear. All I can do is nod. Fuck, I had to change a woman that has no problem in rendering me useless in pleasuring women.

It is with the company of Pam's potential torturing methods that leads me to my office. It made me wonder who'd be the best one to go to for torture should I do something so stupid, not that I intend to of course.

"M...Master." I spoke

Fuck I sound like a pussy.

"_Eric? Everything alright?" _Godric demanded, his voice ripe with concern and anger.

I clear my throat. God damn it Pam.

"Yes. Just had a very harsh warning from my child is all. Fuck that woman can be the wrong man's worst fucking nightmare." I replied.

To my annoyance, Godric _laughs _at me. Shit. Another laugh is soon joined by Godric's. Looking around I see Isabella entering, and laughing. The sound of my own personal heaven.

What. The. _Hell_. Is. Happening?

I watch captivated as Isabella closes the distance between us, hitting the button for speaker phone.

"Good Evening Godric." Isabella said happily.

Once again I can hear the smile on his voice.

"_Good Evening Isabella. I trust the move went smoothly," _Godric inquired.

"It did Godric, thank you." Isabella replied with a brilliant smile.

She is so beautiful.

"_Eric. You with us?" _Godric asked, though there was smugness to his voice.

I narrow my eyes at the phone. Surely he knows I can hear the smugness in his voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"_OK. Isabella, I'm afraid I have some rather...upsetting news for you."_ Godric told us, his voice no longer holding any smugness.

Isabella goes completely still.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"_Do you know of a coven known as the Denalis?"_ Godric asked.

There is silence for a few minutes before she speaks.

"Yes. They are the cousins to...the Cullens. Live in Alaska. Why?" Isabella replied confused, though her pain could be heard.

"_I am afraid my child, that they are currently here in Dallas. Looking for you, as are the Cullens."_ Godric answered sombrely.

Oh the fuck they are. Isabella, if it were possible, has become even more still than she was a few seconds ago. But then the shaking started.

"Why? Why now?" Isabella asked, her voice shaking as much as her body was. Without thinking, I bring Isabella into my arms and hold tightly.

"_I'm afraid I didn't get an honest answer out of them. But I plan on getting one, by any means I can."_ Godric replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

Once again there is silence, Pam comes further into the room looking rather concerned. Shit I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before.

"Excuse me for a moment." Isabella said in a hard voice before smoothly leaving my arms.

Before either of us could say anything Isabella shoots out of my office, and out of the club. Then we hear the sounds of tree becoming the victims of Isabella's rage. I growled. I couldn't stop it. What the fuck do those bastards want? Why come looking for her after all this time? Pam has cold look of fury in her eyes that has me seriously grateful that I've never pissed her off this much. I will thoroughly enjoy watching her inflict some pain on the fucking day-walkers should they come looking for her here.

"_Eric. You need to listen to me. Right now, I'm sure you know the first part of Isabella's encounters with day-walkers but there is a lot more to it. The last time she was angered by a day walker she slaughtered a whole drug ring in one night. If she wasn't quick on the disposing of evidence our existence may have been discovered a lot sooner."_ Godric told me, his voice now holding nothing but panic.

Fuck me. Every vampire in America had heard about that massacre. By the hands of a young vampire, the body count, and the fact that it was accomplished in one night made all of us think it was an older vampire.

"_I don't care how you do it. Distract her from her rage Eric otherwise half of Louisiana could find itself drowning in a sea of blood come sunrise."_ Godric ordered.

With that I shot out of my office, following Isabella's scent. Isabella's anger seemed to be greater than all of us fanged vampires, as those pricks call us, combined. What else have the day walkers done to her? Whatever it is...it's enough to make her rake up the bodies.

Her scent took me to the lake linking these two small areas. Coming to a halt I cautiously approach, as I come to the outskirts of the bushes and trees I find Isabella just standing there on the edge of the lake. The moonlight making her look like some angelic ghost. Then I hear a whimper, my head looks into another direction and I find one of those humans who tried to sell crack in my club once cowering on the floor. His little friend in front of him, throat ripped out. Shit.

"Y...y...you c...c...can't kill us. I...it's against y...your laws." He stammered, his fear is so great I'm amazed he hasn't went into Cardiac Arrest.

I may have only met her yesterday but even I knew that was a dumb fucking thing to say. Isabella appears in front of him, holding the little shit by his throat, feet off of the ground.

"As opposed to _you. _The one that sells drugs to children as young as ten, yes. There is _nothing _wrong in what _you _do is there?" Isabella sneered condescendingly.

Yep. He's dead, unless I stop it. Her anger is justified but now that we have revealed ourselves to the world we must be careful in what we do and when we do it. This wasn't the time to be doing what Isabella is about to do.

"Isabella." I said softly.

Her head turns towards me. Anger is very evident in her eyes, but there is also something else that the human thug can't see. Pain. Why can't these bastard day-walkers leave her the fuck alone?

"Isabella, I'm not about to spout the typical cliché bullshit of knowing the pain your in. Very few people know what you're feeling, but you _can't _kill him. Now we've revealed ourselves to the world there _will _be consequences, the kind that will result in your death. He isn't worth it, nor are they. Put. Him. Down." I told her firmly but softly.

I see something flicker in her eyes. Isabella's resolve to kill this scum bag is weakening. Good.

"They were supposed to leave me the fuck alone Eric. But they can't even do that. After everything I went through..." Isabella began to say before blood tears began to fall.

From both of us.

"I know, and I know you're tired. But you'll hate yourself if you use him to take your rage out on. Think about Godric, if you want him here say the word and he'll come. Do you want him here?" I asked her desperate to get her to calm down.

She nods. Their connection was stronger than my own with him, normally I would be jealous but I can't find it anywhere. A strangled gagging sound comes from the human, Isabella turns her attention back to him before dropping him. I let out a sigh of relief before using my natural speed to appear beside her. Hopefully the prick will see sense before he says something that will have _me _kill him. I fix him with a cold stare.

"I have just saved your twisted ass human. Unless you want _me _to put a stop to your little business then I suggest you stop what you're doing, and start by getting out of this lady's sight." I told him coldly

He staggered to his feet and promptly began to stumble out of here as fast as he can. Turning to look at Isabella, I find that her shoulders are sagged. I wrap my arms around her, comforting her the best I can.

"What do you say we go back to Fangtasia and tell our Master to get his ass down here as soon as he can?" I suggested lightly.

She nods against my chest. So I pick her up in the bridal style and set off for the club. I will have to get Pam and Long-Shadow to get rid of this body.

Hunting criminals. Why the fuck didn't I think of that?

**A/N: Seems like I'm on a roll, more to come swiftly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Isabella Meets Sookie Stackhouse**

**Pam's POV**

_Three weeks later..._

After the call from Godric, it didn't fail anyone's attention at the change of attitude in Eric. He has become very protective of Isabella, well in truth so have I, but I'm not snapping at every fucking male that looks her way. Last week Eric was about ready to rip one customer's throat out because he _winked _at Isabella. Other than that, you wouldn't really think that there is anything different about him.

Due to Eric's protective nature for Isabella, she has been given a job here at Fangtasia. Both Eric and I were the ones to train her, and Isabella is fitting right in and for reasons that he refuses to tell either of us. Eric forbids anyone but myself to be alone with her.

Monday night, the only night of the working week we're closed for, both Isabella and I are lounging around Eric's office reading. Me, a trashy gossip magazine, Isabella some classic novel of some kind. Just as I was getting to a good part surrounding Brad and Angelina, and Isabella was obviously getting to a good point in her own book because I could see her smiling through the corner of my eye, we were interrupted by Eric almost taking his office door off of it's hinges.

"Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable." He seethed in anger.

Violently pulling out his chair, Eric throws himself into his seat. Us girls mark our pages before turning our attention to our very pissed boss.

"Problem?" Isabella asked teasingly.

I couldn't help but smirk at Isabella's teasing tone. My God it's fantastic to have someone else here to tease the shit out of Master right along with me. Eric shoots a glare at her.

"One of those fuck-nuts I hired is skimming money from the club." Eric said through gritted teeth.

That killed any teasing.

Isabella and I exchange looks. Despite not knowing him very well, Isabella knew as well as I did what Eric will do when he finds whoever it is that's behind it.

"For how long?" Isabella's question results in a dark look befalling my Master.

"How much?" I asked.

My question was the easiest to answer.

"$60,000 and as for how long? Well, that's a good question." Eric replied.

There was silence for a few minutes before he gets to his feet. Grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"I need you two to round all the employees up for me. Tell them there's a meeting, I ain't given the money thieving cock sucker a chance to run." Eric told us before heading out the door.

Isabella and I exchange another look.

"Where you going?" I asked

However Eric doesn't answer me. Isabella scoffs in slight annoyance.

"NO PROBLEM!" Isabella shouted after him.

Once again we exchange another look.

Five hours later, and that human idiot Sookie Stackhouse asking questions later we learn that it's actually Long-Shadow stealing the money. Resulting in him attacking Sookie, and that little shit Bill Compton killing Long-Shadow. However while Eric was watching the whole thing play out, I was noticing the strange look on Isabella's face as she glared at both Sookie and Bill. But now Isabella and I are helping Sookie get herself vampire blood free, as Eric talks with Bill.

Isabella is leaning against the wall, young vampires need decades to master their natural urges so I'm rather impressed with Isabella's restraint. Though it doesn't fail my attention that she is struggling a little, it maybe vampire blood. But blood is blood at the end of the day, and with it covering Sookie's dress, her heart beat slowly returning to normal. I can tell it's pushing Isabella's will power right now.

"Here." I said bored.

It was almost killing me to offer this little thorn in my side my best leather. Sookie turns to look from the clothing to myself.

"I-I'm fine really, I'm just gonna dry out my hair & be on my way." Sookie said, now I don't know if it's just me but for a human covered in blood she certainly sounded like she was up her own ass.

I had a feeling that Isabella was stopping herself from rolling her eyes at Sookie's words. I have to admit, I'm both amazed and appalled at how little this idiot knows of our kind.

"You're not going anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend ain't done talking just yet." I told her firmly. My words causes her heart to stutter a little.

"Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asked.

Isabella was unable to stop the scoff that escaped her. I was fighting my own urge not to back it up with my own.

"That's for the boys to figure out. Right now, what you need to do is change out of your clothes." I told her.

There was silence after I spoke. This idiot really couldn't understand the seriousness of this current situation. So Isabella decided to help her out a little. Though rather cruelly.

"Besides. Rather stupid of you to go walking around a _vampire _nightclub in a blood covered dress don't you think? Especially with someone as young as myself here, my control's good but it ain't that good." Isabella said coldly, a cruel smile coming to her lips.

Sookie's eyes widen.

"Bill won't let you do anything to me." Sookie said trying to sound tough.

I didn't need eyes in the back of my head to know there was a predator's smirk on Isabella's lips. Sookie had the common fucking sense to start feeling edgy. Isabella is suddenly standing behind Sookie, her hand around the idiot's throat.

"I can rip your throat out before that twerp gets out of Eric's office. Now, I suggest you do as Pam has asked of you, nicely I might add, and change your fucking clothes. Because you're already pushing you look with me."

With that Isabella releases Sookie's throat, even though she didn't have a real hold on it; Sookie took the chance to go off somewhere to change. As we hear the door shut I move closer to Isabella.

"What's with you? I know you're a vampire and all honey but usually I'm the intimidating bitch and _your _the best friend to the humans. You know, because you actually _remember _what it's like." I asked her, more than a little concerned.

My memories had faded to black long ago.

"I'll explain later." Isabella simply replied.

That just left me more confused.

Bill ended up taking Sookie home an hour later, which is now why myself and Isabella are cleaning up after his mess. Something that has pissed us both off.

"Ladies. How's it coming?" Eric asked.

Isabella's response to Eric's question is to throw what is left of Long-Shadow at him. Hitting Eric straight in the face. The two of us laugh.

"Nice shot sugar." I replied

"Was that necessary?" Eric inquired hiding his shock very well.

Isabella's eyes flashed in anger.

"How about you clean this shit up. It is _your _club after all." She snapped.

Eric had the nerve to smirk that fucking smirk again.

"Exactly, and you two work _for _me." He retorted smugly.

A glance between the two of us, engaging in a quick silent conversation. Before turning back to look at Eric.

"Shall we Isabella?" I asked her.

"Yes. We shall." She replied sweetly.

Eric had the common sense to look unnerved. So unnerved in fact that he takes one step back. I can hear the smirk in Isabella's voice.

"Get him.." Isabella said.

With that Eric took off running, the two of us not far behind him.

"Come on. Can't we talk this through?" Eric asked through his laughter.

"NO!" Our combined yell scares away any birds that are taking up residents in nearby trees to fly away in fear. As we chase after Eric, we hear him speaking to himself.

"This shits messed up." He mumbled.

Isabella and I laugh evilly as we continue to give chase.

This has turned out to be more fun than I originally thought.

**A/N: Pam's POV for a change, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Babysitting And Doggy Deals.**

**Bella's POV**

Bill fucking Compton! I swear if the Magister doesn't kill his ass I _will_. I can't believe that I have to babysit that whiny ditz of a waitress Sookie Stackhouse because he couldn't get any female vampires to spread their legs for him. I know he knows that she isn't what she seems, I think the only reason I can tell is because of my aversion to blood when I was human carried on into my vampire life. Meaning I can pick out a none-human a mile away, and let me tell you something. If Sookie Stackhouse is human then I'm the next Queen of England, and seen as how I don't have a drop of royal blood in me it's safe to say I'm right.

Sitting at a table in the corner of Merlotte's I watch the stuck up little bitch do her job. Keeping my eyes peeled for threats, though everyone minus the blonde bitch and Sammy boy are all completely human. Speaking of dog breath, he waltz over to me, coming to a stop at the vacant chair.

"Something I can help you with pooch?" I asked bored.

I look up to find his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Why are you in my bar? It's not like you eat." He snapped at me.

I sneer at him allowing my fangs to show. Just because Sammy boy isn't human doesn't mean I can't have some fun.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I may decide to have _bite, _but don't worry nobody in your bar is smelling particularly appetizing to me. I'll be a good little vampire for if you can answer me a question first." I bargained with a sneer.

Sammy boy seemed to be weighing his options.

"And before you try and be a hero you have no chance in winning a smack down with me so don't waste your valuable energy. Sit." I ordered.

I kick the chair out, leaving him no other options than to sit his tail wagging ass down.

"What do you want answered vampire?" He demanded.

I pout.

"I was excepting a little more creative name calling. Guess you _can't _teach an old dog new tricks." I replied, once again sounding rather bored.

I smirk in pleasure at his growling.

"Settle down. Sookie Stackhouse." I began before dog boy cut me off.

"You stay away from her." He growled, his body looking as though he was preparing for a fight.

A scoff comes from my lips.

"Please. Nothing would give me greater pleasure, sadly I've been ordered by the Sheriff to watch over her headache causing ass to satisfy the dip shit that is Bill Compton." I told him, I really couldn't care for the bitch myself.

Sam smiles.

"Not a fan of Compton either, huh." Sam stated.

"No. See, we have something in common." I told him.

Confusion returns to his face.

"So, if you being forced to be here, what _is _your question?" He asked.

I lean forward, folding my arms on the table as I do so and look him straight in the eye.

"I want to know what the fuck that little pain in the ass is." I told him

Now he looks well and truly bewildered.

"What?" Sam asked clearly confused.

I toss my head back in annoyance. Christ wasn't there _anyone _within the supernatural world who paid attention? I'm gonna have to call Godric I think. Get the expert in. I look back to him.

"Some fucking shape shifter you are."I said disappointed.

Panic sets in now.

"Really? All the dog jokes didn't clue you in that I know you're a shape shifter. Christ, I'm surrounded by fucking idiots. Well, you can chill your fur, I won't be telling her or anyone else if you want it kept quiet." I told him. "Now, close your eyes."I instructed.

An eyebrow is raised in suspicion. I just roll my eyes.

"If I was going to slaughter your customers I would have done it already. Do it." I said more firmly.

This guy was starting to irritate the hell out of me. Which is why I was relieved to find him doing as I instructed.

"Now. Allow your animal's sense of smell to take over, in case you need a step by God damn step, you do this by relaxing and breath in and out through your nose _only. _Got it?" I instructed him.

"Yeah. I mainly smell the dead woman that's in front of me, though as far as the dead go you ain't all that bad." Sam snipped back.

"Thanks. Now. Search through the bar, let's see how sharp your mutt nose is." I replied.

A growl comes from his chest, but he follows my instructions none the less. I watch him closely waiting for signs to show that his animal side is actually more attuned than he wants to admit. Finally, as the door opens blowing the scents towards us, Sam freezes and his eyes snap open.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Are humans supposed to smell so sweet?" Sam asked.

I shake my head.

"Not to shape shifters anyway, your kind pick up the natural pheromones with distinction, but to us vampires there's always something a little _extra _I guess would be the best way to describe. Telling us whose the most _tasty _though there are times when one's blood would call out to us and resistance is, well, kind of a like a starved man restraining himself from eating that one cracker he's been given straight of the bat." I informed Sam

"Difficult." Sam stated with a nod

"To say the least. Her though," I nod my head to Stackhouse "I've not been a vampire as long as the rest within the area, but humans don't smell that way. Too potent, too much of something else too. Reeks of anything but human. I can't babysit her ass in the daylight, that's where you come in. If the wrong person, shape-shifter, werewolf or vampire learns of this, actually _pays _attention to what their smelling for those that can she'll be in a shit load of danger. Whenever Compton shows his ass up here, you watch him like a mother Lioness watches out for threats to her cubs got it." I told him firmly.

Anger and panic set in.

"Got it," Sam readily agreed before concern comes to his face. "You think he suspects?" he asked.

"Has he tasted her?" I asked.

Sam thinks for a little before nodding. Fuck.

"In that case I think the little shit _knows_. Don't let him get the chance to feed from her again, and make damn sure not a drop of his blood gets into her system again either." I told firmly.

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"How the fuck should I know? Get creative, you morph your ass onto four legs whenever the hell you want don't you? Put your God damn birth right to use for once. Just don't let the bastard _catch you._" I snapped

Sam nods.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the damn baby sitting." I told him.

With a chuckle from the mutt, he gets up and leaves. As I watch the little wench go about her job, I realise that I was in for a very long damn night.

_Two Weeks Later..._

Two painful babysitting weeks later, Eric and the others return from ensuring Compton's punishment. Which is why I am sitting here in Eric's office flipping through a magazine, I don't know what that little shit's punishment is yet. The door opens, and Eric walks in.

"Hey." Eric greeted warmly.

I look up. Hmm. Yummy!

"Hey. So, what was his punishment? He jelly in a bowl?" I asked gleefully.

Eric smirks at the glint in my eye.

"Sorry. He has a child." Eric replied.

The magazine falls from my hands.

"You're shitting me. That pain in the ass has turned and is also now responsible for a new vampire?" I asked for clarification.

Eric walks to his chair and sits down.

"That is correct, look I know you don't like him but you are going to have to be civil at the very least." Eric told me delicately.

"Fine, if he behaves you'll get no arguments from me. But I swear to God, Eric that pain in the ass forces me to watch over that whiny little bitch _and _a new vampire I'll be turning a blind eye as the newbie feeds from the idiot." I told him harshly

"OK, dislike is too weak a word. Hatred, how's that? Am I in the ball park?" Eric asked jokingly.

Picking up my magazine I throw it at him, annoyingly he catches it with that damn sexy smirk firmly in place.

"Little Prick." I muttered as I left his office, slamming the door shut for full effect.

"I think you'll find that's _big_ prick, thank you." Eric replied saucily.

**A/N: Yet another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it along with Eric's rather cheeky comment.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The Cullens**

**Third Person's POV**

The Cullens and the Denalis having gathered at one of the Cullens many homes just outside of Texas, with the exception of Emmett and Rosalie whom are still searching for any sign of one Isabella Swan. Not knowing that she is now part of the other vampire breed. Eleazar, Carlisle and Edward are sitting around the dinning table discussing what the Denalis had learned from the Sheriff of that area.

"The Sheriff certainly knows something, is it about Isabella? I wouldn't like to say," Eleazar began before turning to Edward. "Edward were you able to get anything from his thoughts?" he asked while keeping his own opinions of this mess to himself. It would be no good to start a fight with his 'cousin' now, all it would do was cause their quarry to get further away from them. Assuming she is still alive of course.

"No. He was thinking about something completely unrelated to start, but then his thoughts switched to a language I couldn't identify." Edward replied.

Eleazar and Carlisle nod, both men deep in thought.

_'This Godric is old, far older than the Volturi maybe, but then again maybe not. He is older than myself and Carlisle though. That much is certain, and I hope we do not have to defy him. Traditional movie vampires they be, but with age comes strength and wisdom far greater than our own. We know nothing of how to kill them, and yet they seem to know ours. How?' _Eleazar thought to himself

Carlisle turns his attentions to his daughter Alice, while his thoughts are running the same train of thought as Eleazar's.

"Anything Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"No!" She replied in a huff.

Alice then jumps up from her seat, her frustrations increasing and breaking free. Eyes on Edward.

"This is your entire fault. If you'd just turned Bella like we _all _wanted none of this would be happening." She snapped.

Edward growls.

_'Not this again'_ Eleazar and Carlisle both thought at the same time.

"And how many times must I tell you Alice, that I will _not _damn her to this." Edward growled.

Eleazar speaks before Alice can even form a thought.

"If you didn't want to damn Isabella to this way of life Edward, then you should have stayed in Denali with us the moment you met her. You damned her the moment you returned to Forks the first time around, now by order of the Volturi, we must either kill her or turn her. Because if we don't, _they _will and they will not make her passing to either life quick. They will torture her, break her before brain washing her into being loyal to them and to them alone." Eleazar scolded him with a hint of a snarl stirring in the back of his throat.

Eleazar's words cause Edward to fall silent. Knowing that the man is right, but still, it was painful to for the mind reader to know that such a pure, kind hearted soul like his Bella will be forced to endure pain. One way or the other.

Just as Edward closes his eyes, and silently hopes that Bella will not completely hate him for what he must do. Alice is struck with a vision.

_**Vision: -**_

_Emmett and Rosalie just enter a seedy bar, men and women wearing nothing but black leather, others are wearing dark colours. Men and women are all but having sex against the walls of the bar in full few of the other customers, Rosalie and Emmett both looking in shock until suddenly..._

_**End of Vision: -**_

"OH GOD!" Alice screeched.

The remaining members of both covens gather around Alice in worry.

"Emmett and Rosalie just disappeared from my sight." She cried out in horror.

Gasps come from the others, knowing what such things usually mean. Jasper, her mate, feels his anger mixing with the others.

"Where Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"Shreveport? Some place called Shreveport." She replied.

Jasper, being originally from the south, knew where that was.

"Louisiana." Jasper murmured to himself.

The vampires look to each other, not needing to say what they're all thinking. As Edward knows they're thinking the same thing. They are going to Louisiana.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the interlude.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Compton Chew Out.**

**Third Person's POV**

The moment Isabella enters the empty _Fangtasia _her ears are greeted by the sounds of a screaming Sookie. Using her speed, Isabella goes into the main part of the club to find the waitress lying topless with her back exposed to the world. What pisses the young vampire off most is the claw marks on Sookie's back, the foaming wounds has Isabella snarling with rage, Dr. Ludwig actually stops working to look up at Isabella before seeing the young vampire shoot off to Eric's office.

"Someone's going to get fucked up tonight." Dr Ludwig muttered to herself before returning to her patient.

Eric is talking with Bill when the door is practically forced clean off it's hinges, Eric instantly knows the cause, he can smell her scent. Turning his head slightly, Eric sees the seething Isabella.

_'Fuck, she's hot when she's pissed.' _Eric finds himself thinking the very common thought once again, while trying to keep himself under control. So as not to disrespect Isabella by fucking her against the wall in front of Bill Compton.

"What the fuck did you bring down on her now?" Isabella snarls out, her rage knowing no restraints this time. Bill turns to look at her, annoyed disbelief on his face.

"What did _I _do? All this started when _you _showed up." Bill sneers back to her.

"Bill, watch what you say now." Eric said, his own anger rising. Though Eric is able to keep his anger under control at this moment, he wasn't sure for how long he'd be able to keep his anger in check. Eric looks to Isabella, waiting for her to rip Bill in half, but to his amazement Isabella chuckles.

"You, are blaming me? Look dip-shit, if you had stayed _out _of her fucking life then some other supernatural fucker wouldn't have went and used her for a scratching post. She would have been home where she is _safe._" Isabella sneered at Bill but sounded like she was talking to a little child.

The men feel their eyes widen at Isabella's words, usually she tears into Sookie for willingly hanging around vampires. They'd never heard her speak in concern for the waitress' life before.

Eric was rather pleased to see that Isabella had caused Bill to become speechless.

_'Huh, so that's how you do it. Good to know.' _Eric thinks to himself

"Yeah, well who was supposed to be protecting her when the human tried to kill her?" Bill replies almost childishly. He soon finds himself pinned to the wall, Isabella's hand around his throat, and her eyes filled with a burning rage that he has never seen.

"In case it slipped your dumb-ass mind, it was DAY and _I _unlike _you _do not have a fucking death wish. Once again, the attempt on _her _life can be blamed at your door, do you not see how the humans look at her? Treat her? With the level of prejudice and _fear _they have towards us, I'm rather astounded that the whole damn town isn't trying to kill her for knowing you. You want her to _live _then keep your fucking distance." Isabella growls out, then something in her mind clicks, why hadn't he just left? Isabella is convinced now more than ever that there is something else going on here, and it surrounds Sookie Stackhouse.

Isabella drops Bill to the floor, she looks down at him coldly and as a vampire who looks born to be in a position of authority.

"You are the one that gave her your blood Compton, it is _your _responsibility to protect her. Not mine. Yet here I am trying to save her from you and herself, so unless you want to find yourself permanently missing a limb. Do a better job in protecting her from other supernatural dicks." She all but barks out, with a glance towards Eric, Isabella leaves the office and heads back down to the main club to check on Sookie.

Eric looks back to Bill, a smirk on his lips.

"You certainly have a way with the ladies don't you." He said, the smirk still firmly in place. Bill doesn't answer, instead he just gets back to his feet silently seething.

Down in the main part of the club, Isabella is assisting Dr. Ludwig as she tends to Sookie. The latter being rather nervous with having such a young vampire around her without Bill there, Dr. Ludwig however is admiring Isabella's restraint.

"I must say, I've never known a young vampire to be in such control. How are you doing it?" Dr. Ludwig inquires. Isabella merely shrugs.

"All I know is I had a major aversion to blood when I was human, my Maker believes that may be the reason for such control. Even when I had just awakened I was able to keep myself in check, more fun when I hunted that way." Isabella replies casually before flashing an evil smirk.

Dr. Ludwig chuckles, she was rather liking this vampire. Isabella looks intently at the scratches to Sookie's back, the waitress sees her doing this.

"Better not even go thinking about biting me, Bill will stop you." Sookie said with confidence. Isabella merely scoffs.

"Please, like I'd _want _to taste your blood. Like I've already stated, I take my blood from the human criminals and once again you're welcome for that." Isabella replied, her annoyance towards Sookie showing once again. "You know what I'm amazed about? I'm amazed at how your precious Bill didn't show up until _after _your ass almost got clawed out. Some protector you have there." Isabella said to the human in a condescending tone.

Sookie's face shows the anger she's feeling towards Isabella for always going on at her and Bill.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but it's _my _fault I got like this. I shouldn't have gotten out of the car and started walking home..." Sookie's fierce defending of Bill is cut off by Isabella grabbing her jaw. Sookie's eyes widen at the murderous rage on Isabella's face.

"You listen, and you listen good. Bill Compton is the one that brought you into this world of vampires and supernatural shit. Bill Compton is the one that gave you his blood forming the bond between the two of you. Therefore it is _Bill Compton _that is to be protecting you from the supernatural at all times. The only thing _you _are at fault for is for not telling him to fuck off the moment you saved his life, and him yours, and just what in the fuck were you doing walking down an empty road in the middle of the night any way?" Isabella's voice is full of cold demanding fury, and Sookie doesn't dare to not answer the question.

"Bill had me look after Jessica, she wanted to see her family one last time and it got out of hand." Sookie said in a rush, Isabella let's go of Sookie's face. Her eyes showing more anger than ever.

"COMPTON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Sookie and Dr. Ludwig's eyes widen at the sound of Isabella's voice, for it truly sounds like a force to be reckon with all on it's own. Bill, Eric, Chow and Pam all appear in the main part of the club in an instant. Their own eyes wide.

"Izzy, sugar was that _you _that yelled?" Pam asked in wonder, and a little fear.

"Yes. Compton, what the fuck is this I hear about _you _leaving Sookie, a _human _I might add, to watch over a fucking newborn vampire?" Isabella's disbelief at his foolishness is clear.

"WHAT!" Eric, Chow and Pam ask as one.

"Hey, what are you all ganging up on him for?" Sookie demands in anger, whoever this Isabella was, Sookie can tell she really has it in for Bill. Eric answers, seeing a flash of annoyance in Isabella's eyes, not that there isn't really any other emotion there. Aside anger.

"Because, Miss. Stackhouse, no Maker leaves their child _alone _in the presence of a human. It's a good way to get the human killed." Eric responds with controlled anger.

"I'm not weak you know." Sookie states childishly, Isabella spins round and the look in her eye causes Sookie to shrink within herself.

"YES! You are. To a vampire you are a fucking twig, GOD! What is with you?" Isabella snarls back, venom in her voice.

Isabella says nothing else, instead she merely walks past the other four vampires and heads into one of the other rooms. The shatter of glass tells them that Isabella is still very much pissed, Eric turns to look at Bill.

"We will discuss this tomorrow night. Dr. Ludwig, how is your patient?" Eric asked, once again in controlled fury but his eyes were firmly locked on Bill.

"She'll need to rest here for the day, as soon as one of you gives her some blood that is." Dr. Ludwig responds.

Bill rushes forward, biting into his wrist before allowing Sookie to drink from him. Eric observes Bill coldly before turning his attention to Chow.

"Chow, find Mr. Compton a coffin to spend the day in will you, and make sure that it's very far from Miss. Swan." Eric said, Chow merely nods in response, watching Eric head off in search of Isabella.

Eric finds Isabella sitting on the roof of _Fangtasia _and fear grips him, knowing that the sun is getting ready to rise.

"Isabella! What are you doing out here?" Eric asked, not giving a damn that the fear in him is in his voice. Isabella turns to look at Eric, the anger no longer there in her eyes. Instead there is only sadness, and loneliness.

"Is there something wrong with me, Eric?" Her voice sounded so small and insecure, nothing like how it was mere seconds ago.

"What?" Eric asked, confusion showing in both his voice and in his features. "NO! What would make you think that?" His confusion growing.

"No reason." Isabella replied in a hollow tone.

The sky begins to get lighter.

"Fuck, Isabella, come on we need to get inside." Eric said, his voice frantic

"I'm tired Eric." Isabella stated, in the same hollow tone.

_'Fuck, there's no way in hell I'm letting her die.' _The moment the thought is formed, Eric uses his speed to get to Isabella before rushing them both inside. Shutting the door firmly behind him.

By the time Eric gets Isabella to the safety of the cellar he'd turned into a room for them to use, Isabella is firmly asleep in his arms. Eric repeats the actions he'd done when Isabella first came to the club, only removing her blouse this time and putting one of his on her instead. Before removing her dark jeans and shoes, not wanting to go over to his own bed for fear she won't be there come night fall. Eric slides in next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He was going to have to call Godric, he still hadn't gotten the whole story yet and something from her past is upsetting her greatly.

_'I'm going to find out what it is.' _Eric thought with determination.

He just didn't think that he would find out so soon.

**A/N: Stay tuned, more coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Party Of Truths**

_Part 1._

**Third Person's POV**

It is another cloudless night in Shreveport and _Fangtasia _has it's traditional building length cue of eager customers, both human and vampire a like. In this cue tonight though there are two vampires of a different breed, the Cold Ones, the rest of the 'exposed' vampires know that the Cold Ones are here. But don't dare to say anything to each other. They have their orders, no mentioning the Cold Ones with so many humans within ear shot, they can't risk it. Especially with the little mind reading waitress around, she in particular _must _be kept in the dark for none of the vampires here actually trust her.

Rosalie Hale huffs in anger at the sound of her cell phone ringing yet again. Emmett Cullen, her husband and mate, groans himself as this is now the tenth call in five minutes.

"_Please _Rosie, answer the phone, I know their a pain in the ass but for the sake of our fucking hearing answer it. I promise you I will shove their phones either up their asses or down their throats when we get home, but if you don't answer they'll just keep calling," Emmett all but begs his wife, she looks at him angrily.

"But I did, the first time they called I answered, and what did I get for it? Cryptic fucking bullshit, that's what I got. Pain in ass fairy sized bitch has too much time on her hands lately," Rosalie spat out, her anger growing. Digging her phone out of her small clutch, Rosalie answers in a less than pleasant manner.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat, eyes are blazing at the never ending calling.

"_Where are you?" _Alice's voice replied, panic in her voice. Emmett and Rosalie look at each other as if to say 'is she fucking kidding?'

"Alice, you're the one that told us to search Louisiana so that's what we're doing," Rosalie snapped back, she was getting tired of this. But she couldn't complain, she and Emmett had been ordered by the Volturi to help their pussy of a brother clean up after himself.

"_I can't see either of you, Rosalie. You need to leave. Now!" _Alice's voice was pretty much giving way to hysteria now. As Emmett and Rosalie look at each other, the local vampires on Shreveport are exchanging confused and worried looks of their own.

Rosalie and Emmett can't help but smirk at the knowledge that they actually have privacy for once, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Well, Alice, as you can undoubtedly tell, we are both perfectly OK. Now, if you don't mind I would like to enjoy my night," Rosalie said, her voice dripping with joy.

"_NO! You do as I say and GET AWAY from there, NOW!" _Alice shrieked out, Emmett closed his eyes, nobody ordered his mate to do anything, well except for him of course. As predicted, Rosalie's eyes became slits.

"You listen and you listen good you crazy pixie sized bitch. **Don't **ever tell me what to do again, if you do I will fuck you up," Rosalie hissed out in barely controlled rage, with that she snaps her phone shut and shoves it back into her clutch bag ans snapping it shut.

"God, I can't believe her. Part of me is praying we don't find Bella," Rosalie spat out.

"Rosalie!" Emmett said sharply.

"What? Look, I don't want her to die but if we _don't _find her then at least _one _of us is safe from their controlling, meddling asses," Rosalie replied to her mate's sharp remark.

Emmett couldn't help but nod in agreement. He had to admit that Alice has become more overbearing than normal lately. Then again, Alice's idea of 'normal behaviour' was far different from the rest of the world's . Emmett has become more and more convinced over the years that Alice's human mother got high on sugar and coffee while she was pregnant with the pixie energy stick.

Sadly though neither of them, least of all Bella, had a choice anymore in what is to transpire. Then again, Bella wasn't exactly given much choice about anything when she was with them back in Forks, Alice and Edward both made sure to strip her of her free will before literally disappearing into the night. After another 45 minutes worth of cueing, and a threatening look from the bouncer later, Emmett and Rosalie found themselves inside club _Fangtasia_. The interior had they jaws hitting the floor, the 'day-walking' vampires had heard rumours that the vampires that have exposed themselves to the world were known for following the traditional views of vampirism. But they didn't think it would be so literal.

"There's so much...black!" Rosalie said to Emmett in disbelief.

"There's so much...flesh!" Emmett whimpered as though he was in pain, Rosalie's head snapped round to glare at her mate.

"Excuse me!" She snarled to her husband, Emmett looked at Rosalie and quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Rosie, it's just...damn I want you so bad right now." Emmett whimpered, hoping that this would appease his mate

Rosalie merely huffs at her mate's explanation and continues searching the crowd, she did have to admit to herself that there was a lot of sexually charged energy running through the club. So it was a good thing that Jasper wasn't here otherwise this club would have turned into the biggest orgy on record.

The crowd comes to a standstill when a blonde haired 'traditional' vampire gets to his feet.

"Vampires and humans I learned this evening that today holds importance for one of our fellow vampires. Our newest bar tender, as of tonight, has been a vampire for ten years and take my word for it when I tell you it took some convincing to get her to agree to this," A round of laughter meets the vampire's words. "She agreed to having a celebration for this day on one condition and the condition is this." The crowd seem to wait with baited breath.

"Cake for the humans!" The vampire said with a laugh, while the humans cheered at the idea of being given free cake the vampires laughed. Emmett on the other hand looked pained.

"That's the sort of thing Bells would do." He whispered mournfully to his mate, Rosalie took Emmett's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know Emmett." Rosalie replied softly.

Emmett and Rosalie watch the crowd part as a rather large cake appears with eleven lit candles scattered all around it. The vampire, whom is of obvious importance here, walks away from his throne and to the bar offering out a hand. A delicate feminine hand takes his and the blonde haired vampire begins to walk the length of the bar, the female hand still being held delicately in his own.

"Sheriff Northman has changed since those two got together," a human female whispered to her friend.

"I'm so jealous." The second female whispered back.

Emmett and Rosalie ignored the brief conversation that had occurred behind them. Instead they focused on the scene that was unfolding before them, it wasn't long until the female appeared in their line of sight. Both Rosalie and Emmett had to force themselves to remain quiet at the shocking sight before them.

Isabella Swan, she was here in Shreveport. She is also a 'traditional' vampire. The Cullens now had even bigger problems.

It wasn't until she blew out the candles on her cake that Isabella realised two members of the Cullen clan were here. Her formerly relaxed and happy posture turning to one of rigid anger was not lost on anyone. Not even the humans.

Eric follows Isabella's gaze, his eyes finding Rosalie and Emmett. It doesn't take long for him to realise who they are, along with the significance to Isabella. This was not what he had in mind for her party.

_Three weeks ago..._

Five minutes after the sun set Eric awakens from his slumber, his relief indescribable at the sight of Isabella still laying beside him as peaceful as she was when dawn came that day. His arm is still around her waist and as if his vampire body had turned back into a human one, Eric is shocked to find that he is rock hard. Not that he as complaining per say, just that it's been a good 1000 years since he's woken up like this.

Eric continues to stare at Isabella's sleeping form as he feels completely at peace, this too has not happened for him much during the last 1000 years. Even back when he was still human, Eric can barely remember a time when he felt so peaceful. Out of no where Eric had a series of images appearing in his head; introducing Isabella to his parents and her being welcomed with open arms. Isabella standing in front of him, dressed up as a Viking bride would be dressed, their parents watching as they make their vows to each other.

This last one in particular has Eric freeze in his place. What would cause him to have such thoughts, he wonders to himself.

"_Min käraste gosse, när du hittar din själsfrände det skall uppenbaras för dig i ett ögonblick av sann fred." _His mother's words suddenly came to the forefront of Eric's mind.

"My moment of true peace...Isabella. My soul mate?" Eric whispers to himself, not daring to believe his mother's words held truth for him after all. Could they? When he has spent all this time having the opposite proven right, and not had a moments peace.

A soft purr like sound comes from the creature beside him and Eric realises that yes. His mother's faith for him to find a woman that would win his heart has finally happened. Eric had to suppress the chuckle that was threatening to break free from his lips.

_'Figures, no sign of such a creature when I was human. I kill millions over the course of a 1000 years and now rewarded with the other half of my soul. That is, if she allows herself to feel the same way.'_Eric thinks to himself.

Isabella finally awakens as Eric continues his silent contemplations.

"Eric? Everything alright?" Isabella asked softly.

The sound of her voice brings Eric out of his thoughts, he looks at her and smiles softly.

"Yes. It is too early in the night for any trouble to occur." Eric replied.

A rapid knock on the door however soon destroys the moments peace between the two of them.

"Master, forgive me but you had best come here. Mr. Compton is being rather...difficult." Pam's voice came from behind the closed door.

A dark look comes to Isabella's face as she starts to growl in annoyance.

"When is that brainless fucker gonna learn?" She snarled out.

Eric had to confess that he too was starting to get rather irritated with one Bill Compton.

"You better get up there, otherwise I'll be dealing with him." Isabella growled out.

_'Wow. She really hates Compton, she has to be my soul mate.' _Eric thought to himself.

Sighing to himself Eric throws the duvet off of his body and heads off to get ready. They were opening within the hour so this had to be dealt with quickly. Especially if he wanted to call Godric and ask for advice about Isabella.

It wasn't long before Eric entered his office to find Compton, Sookie, Pam and Chow in there. Compton looking angry, which wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"What is going on in here?" Eric barked out, he wasn't in the mood for this.

Sookie turns to look at Eric with anger on her own face.

"I don't see why you have to talk to Bill about this Eric. I agreed to watch Jessica so therefore..." Sookie is cut off by Isabella.

"Jessica is _not _your child Stackhouse, she is Compton's and therefore his responsibility. Damn it, I thought we covered this shit last night?" Isabella said.

Eric smirked at her words, but was also cautious as he wasn't sure how long it would take until Isabella reached her limits with both Compton and Miss. Stackhouse. Speaking of Sookie gets to her feet, her face getting red with anger.

"Look-" Sookie started but was cut off by the very cold tone in Isabella's voice.

"Sit. Down." She snapped.

Sookie doesn't hesitate to do as ordered. Sensing that this could get bad fast, Eric turns to Isabella and gently takes hold of her upper arms.

"Isabella, could you and Pam make sure everything is ready for tonight please." Eric asked her softly, his gut telling him that any kind of order thrown at her was not going to be well received.

"Sure." Isabella replied.

Nobody spoke until they were sure Pam and Isabella were both downstairs. A few seconds pass before the sound of music could be heard.

"Now then," Eric addressed both Bill and Sookie. "Compton, this is yet another serious violation of our laws. One that resulted in the immediate danger of several humans, including your bonded. Normally this situation also would be handed over to the Tribunal-" Eric is cut off by Bill.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Bill shrieked in anger, however one very cold and calculating look from Eric silences him.

"I can and will do what I feel is best for this area Mr. Compton. Once again your actions have the ability to cause serious problems for our kind, but for the sake of dealing with this quickly and quietly I shall be the one to deal with this." Eric said in a deadly tone.

Sookie felt her heart racing at just how deadly Eric's voice had gotten. Bill had the sense to surrender to whatever punishment that was to come his way.

"Very well Sheriff. What is your will?" Bill asked.

_'My will? My will is have Isabella underneath me naked as the day she was born and screaming my name in pleasure. Oh well.'_

"That will be determined in time, for now. You can start by getting out of my sight before anymore problems arise from your hand." Eric ordered.

While Sookie gets up and leaves the office, Bill stays for a moment longer and gives Eric a hard look.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if you're going to use this as an excuse to finally be rid of me so you can have Sookie to yourself." Bill informed him.

A growl begins to make itself known at this point as Eric's eyes narrow into slits.

"Get out and don't come back until I send for you." Eric replied.

Bill left with a smug look on his face. Closing his eyes Eric forces himself to calm down before he destroyed his own office.

_'How dare Compton accuse me of such a thing. OK, maybe that would have been true once but that was before I met Isabella. I couldn't give a shit about little Miss. Stackhouse now.'_ Eric thought his blood boiling with anger.

When Eric opens his eyes its to find Isabella standing in the doorway, a fiery look on her face. This time her fiery temper is aimed at him, of course she had heard what Compton had said. She is a vampire after all.

"Club's ready to go _Sheriff._" Isabella told him coldly before taking her leave to go back downstairs.

"Isa-" Eric huffed in anger at the predicament that Compton has now gone and landed him in.

Eric looks at Chow, whose only answer is to shrug his shoulders as if to say 'don't look at me pal'.

"Fuck!" Eric barks out before hitting his head on the filing cabinet.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

**Translation: -**

_Swedish: - Min käraste gosse, när du hittar din själsfrände det skall uppenbaras för dig i ett ögonblick av sann fred_

_English: - My dearest boy, when you find your soul mate it shall be revealed to you at a moment of true peace_

Here's hoping that the translator I used online has given me the correct translation.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Party of Truths**

_Part 2_

**Third Person's POV**

Isabella was seething, how could she be stupid enough to believe that Eric felt the same way? She was starting to understand Rosalie's point of view more and more, it seemed that male vampires were only interested in a girl if she's human. Her mind shoots to Carlisle Cullen, finding his own mate while she was still human. But unlike the golden boy, Carlisle had the balls to turn Esme. She had heard Eric start to call after her, not that she would have stopped if he finished what he was going to say.

Pam looks up at the sight of an angered Isabella.

_'This isn't good.'_ Pam thought to herself,

Before Pam could ask her friend what was wrong however the main door opened again Bill and Sookie came back in. Sookie looking angry herself, but she didn't have Isabella beat for anger.

"I almost forgot, what the fuck are y'all doing with Lafayette in your basement?" Sookie demanded. Isabella's eyes become slits and Pam knew she had to deal with this situation fast.

"He is here Miss. Stackhouse because he has things to answer for, you'll get your friend back when we're done with him." Pam informed her, as she silently prayed the human and her pain in the ass vampire lover would disappear for a while.

"I thought I made myself clear Mr. Compton, you are to keep your distance until I send for you." Eric's angered voice barked out. Isabella doesn't turn round to look at him, which clarifies it to Pam that whatever has upset her new friend has to do with Eric.

Sookie hurries over to Eric and glares at him.

"I'm taking Lafayette out of here Eric, now!" Sookie said in anger. Eric merely glares at her in return surprisingly Sookie doesn't shrink back.

_'All she has to do is bat her eye lashes and push up her tits to have him fall into her hand'_ Isabella thought in anger as she glares at the waitress.

"My apologise Miss. Stackhouse but your friend has things to answer for, as Pam already informed you." Eric replied.

"Fine, I'll just have to stay right here until you're done." Sookie shot back.

A growl rang out in the club, Eric looked at Isabella to find that she was becoming more and more tense.

_'If Isabella gives into her anger then this pain in the ass human will be dead. Granted I'd very much like to see her kill someone this annoying, but the fall out stands a chance of being too great.'_ Eric quickly thought to himself.

_'Fuck it, I won't have Isabella put into harms way over these two.'_ Eric decided.

"Pam, get Lafayette out here. He is to leave far sooner than either of us thought, but make no mistake Miss. Stackhouse, he _will_ be answering our questions soon enough." Eric said, though he had to show restraint not to snarl out.

As Pam goes downstairs to retrieve Lafayette, Sookie's once angry face quickly changed into a grateful smile, which became too much for Isabella.

"Excuse me, I need to kill something." Isabella spat out before disappearing through the main door and into the night.

Eric could do nothing but watch as she left.

_'Don't kill Compton. Don't kill Compton.'_ He begins to chant to himself.

Mercifully there wasn't much of a wait until Pam returned with Lafayette. Sookie hurries over to him to make sure that he friend isn't too badly hurt.

"Lafayette, you OK?" Sookie asked gently.

"Of course he's not OK you dumb bitch. He's bleeding, last I checked that's the opposite of OK." Isabella snarled out, heads to look at her and find she is very much blood free.

"Sugar I thought you were going out to kill something?" Pam asked, though secretly relieved to see her friend back here so soon.

"If there was anything with a pulse around here that wasn't off limits I would. Since we exposed ourselves to the world our intended prey has a free fucking pass. What was the point of that dumb shit move again?" Isabella replied to Pam, her anger not reseeding in the slightest.

Sookie sticks her nose in the air at Isabella.

"Well, I'm glad y'all exposed yourselves, means you can't hurt us." She said.

Isabella shoots round to appear behind the waitress.

"Not unless the human is suddenly feeling suicidal, for us that can be confirmed when a human says something stupid." Isabella whispered in a deadly tone into Sookie's ear.

Lafayette becomes rigid with fear, he remembers this vampire coming downstairs a few times and although she was pleasant and humane to him, Lafayette had seen her doing unholy things to the 'pets' that did or said the wrong thing when she was in ear shot. Now Sookie seems to have gotten in the habit of pissing the brunette vampire off. Sookie goes to respond, but Lafayette beats her to the punch, addressing Sookie with desperation.

"Sookie, don't. You don't want to anger her anymore than you already have, believe me. It be a fate worse than death girl." Lafayette chocked out in his fear.

Sookie sees Isabella's temper presenting itself physically in Lafayette's mind, the sheer level of violence causes Sookie's heart to sky rocket with fear. Isabella straightens up satisfied.

"Well, at least this human has common sense." She spoke with an equally satisfied tone before revealing her fangs and biting into her wrist and lowering down to Lafayette's level.

"Drink and heal, your constant blood loss is starting to make me hungry." Isabella ordered Lafayette, a sadistic smile coming to her lips as she spoke. "You remember what happens when I get too hungry. Right?" Isabella finished saying.

That was all Lafayette needed to latch onto Isabella's wrist and begin drinking. The next growl comes from Eric, he was not liking the idea of another man's mouth on _his_ Isabella. A few very tense and silent minutes later Lafayette pulls himself away from Isabella's wrist allowing her to stand up and close the self inflicted puncture wounds. But then Isabella glares at Sookie.

"What are you still doing here? You realise we've only got ten minutes to clear this shit up before we open." Isabella spat out viciously.

Lafayette jumps to his feet with new energy, thanks to Isabella, and quickly sets about pulling Sookie with him out of the door.

"Thank you ma'am for allowing me to heal through your blood. We won't bother you again. Come on Sookie." Lafayette rushed out before hurrying out of the door, Bill trailing behind them with a miserable look on his face.

There was a very tense silence for a few minute before Isabella began clearing up after Compton and his little human friends. Pam on the other hand was looking between Isabella and Eric, one was angry and the other looked to be bringing new meaning to jealousy. Pam was certain that there was something explosive on the horizon and she also knew that she didn't want to be anywhere near here when it happened.

However the anticipated 'explosion' between Eric and Isabella was not to come until a week later, Pam and Chow both will be spending the rest of their immortality being grateful to every force known to Earth that the blow up happened while _Fangtasia_ was closed for the night. Pam was in the main club area with Chow checking that they had a full bar for tomorrow night when the obvious sound of something shattering against a wall reached their ears. The two look at each other with a knowing but slightly fearing look on their faces, they knew how hot tempered Eric could get and Isabella when they thought about it.

"LET ME FUCKING GO ERIC!" Isabella shouted.

"Want to get out of here?" Chow asked Pam, her answer was to run out of the club at vampire speed. Chow was close behind her.

The second the main door closed, the door to Eric's office splintered from its hinges as Isabella stormed out of his office. Much to her growing annoyance though Eric simply follows her.

"Will you stop running from me." Eric called after her.

"I'm not running, this is me _walking_ away from you. Completely different." Isabella retorted sharply.

A growl escapes Eric but at that very moment something clicks for him. A possibility. Could it be that the reasons for her being this angry is because it brought up something from when that bastard who dares to call himself a vampire left her? It was a risk, he knew that and he knew it was one that he shouldn't go near but Eric couldn't stop himself. His anger at himself, at Bill Compton and the dumb fucker who dared to leave someone like Isabella as if she was trash caused the logical part of Eric's brain to switch off.

"No, you're running. You're running because your too much of a fucking chicken to give yourself the chance to be happy again." Eric snarled out.

Eric's brain seems to freeze the second he said those words.

_'What the fuck are am I doing? Have I lost my mind?'_ He thinks to himself.

Isabella had come to a stand still at the exact same time that Eric's brain did. She turns to look at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Isabella asked in a voice so calm that it actually unnerved the 1000 year old Viking.

Eric closes the distance between them, as he looked into her eyes though Eric felt his resolve to force Isabella's hand waver slightly. Only slightly.

"I said you're a chicken." Eric repeated.

He saw it coming, but Eric remained station all the same. He knew, as Godric knew with him, that the only way for Isabella to truly begin to heal from her painful past was to physically let her anger and hatred out. Course, just because Eric _saw_ the fist coming his way doesn't make the impact any less powerful or, shockingly enough, any less painful. The force of her punch causes Eric's head to turn to the left, and he found himself briefly wondering if his neck would have clicked if they'd both been human. From the sounds of it Isabella would have certainly sprained if not broken her hand from the impact.

Turning back to look Isabella dead in the eye, Eric urges her on.

"That the best you got underling?" Eric snarled as though her punch was less than it actually was.

So she punched him again, this time with the left hand.

Isabella couldn't explain it but something had come over her the moment Eric had uttered those words. All she knew was that now that she'd hit him, she wanted to keep going. So that's exactly what she did and what amazed her was that Eric was letting her to continue. They both knew that he was certainly strong enough to stop her at any moment.

Eric found himself being beyond thrilled that Godric had turned him because if he'd been human he would have a trip to the hospital on the horizon. Eric allowed her to continue to hit him, knowing that with every punch Isabella threw out it was slowly helping her. After what felt like a whole night the strength in her punches weakened drastically, her head bowed but that didn't prevent Eric seeing the blood tears that were falling.

Eric wraps his bare arms around her frame and pulls Isabella closer to him, as though protecting her from some enemy force that neither of them can see. Not that it stopped her struggling the moment he did this.

"Isabella, stop fighting me." Eric whispered softly in her ear.

Isabella relaxes against him, allowing Eric to pick her up in the bridal style and take her back to the office in case Pam and Chow returned. Though he wasn't expecting their return until an hour before sun rise.

For the second time since moving to Louisiana, Isabella has found herself crying over _them_ and truth be told she was starting to get sick of it. It took an hour for her to finally calm down and as she comes to her senses, Isabella finds that she is lying on top of Eric on his couch. Eric's arms wrapped around her frame tightly, with one thumb rubbing a small soothing circle near the top of her spine but just below her neck.

"Do you feel better now?" Eric asked softly, and shortly began cursing himself for asking such a stupid question.

"A little." She whispered back. "Why did you keep letting me hit you?" Isabella asked him.

Eric moves his right hand to the top of her hand and begins to caress part of her crown.

"Because it was the only way for you to release some of that pent up anger of yours." he told her softly.

The two of them lay there on the couch in silence for a short time.

_'If I don't do this now, well, I guess I'll be the chicken here.'_ Eric thought to himself.

"Isabella, what Compton said last week...there was a time when that statement would have been true. But it's not now. Not any more." Eric told her, still speaking in a soft voice.

"What do you mean? Why not anymore?" Isabella whispered, almost afraid to allow herself the hope that it had something to do with her.

Eric moves his right hand to under Isabella's chin, gently bringing her head up so he can look Isabella in the eye.

"Let's just say that 1000 years ago my mother might have accused you of bewitching me." Eric tells her with a soft chuckle.

Isabella's eyes widen at his revelation, Eric's right hand comes to cup her face.

"Let me prove to you that I'll never be _him_." Eric begged her.

There is a tense silence as Eric's speech comes to an end. For the first time in a long time Eric actually finds himself afraid of a woman's reaction.

As it turns out Eric didn't have to be afraid, soon as Isabella realised the sincerity of his words, she kisses him. A few minutes of heavy kissing pass before they break apart.

"You do know that I broke the door right?" Isabella asked him, leaving Eric rather confused.

"Yes...what exactly are you getting at here?" Eric asked back, he was eager to get back to making out with _his_ Isabella.

But Isabella merely extracts herself from Eric's arms and walks over to the door, before removing her shirt and throwing it at him. Eric makes quick work of pulling Isabella's shirt off of his face and is both shocked yet incredibly pleased to find that she is topless.

"Not exactly private for a heavy half naked make out session is it." Isabella told him before leaving the office and heading back downstairs again, only this time her destination is the basement.

Eric is appalled with himself as he realises that he is just sitting there with a confused look on his face.

"The fuck am I doing?" Eric asked himself.

"I would have thought it was _me_ you're trying to fuck, Eric." Isabella's voice floated up to him from downstairs.

In a flash of vampire speed Eric disappears out of the office and Isabella shirt is left to fall on the floor. Sadly for the very new couple, their plans to make out as if they are human teenagers is brought to a stop when they hear Pam and Chow returning. Meaning that sun rise wouldn't be long.

Just before sun rise came Eric makes a silent promise to keep Isabella safe. From everything.

_Present._

The sight of Rosalie and Emmett here in Shreveport brought all of Isabella's feelings of abandonment rushing to the service. Sadly though there was nothing she or Eric could do about it. Yet. Not wanting a blood bath to take place, Pam quickly intervenes.

"Sugar, you need to blow your candles out so all these humans can get their free cake." Pam said to Isabella softly and it thankfully seemed to snap the young vampire out of her daze.

Isabella turns her back on the two members of the Cullen family and blows out her candles, causing the ultimate distraction as the crowd cheers and just like that the celebrations were back in full swing. The second Isabella steps back from the cake, Eric wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to his body.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered into her ear.

Isabella tilts her head to one side to look at her lover.

"Really? Where is this surprise?" She asked seductively, which gets her a sexy smile from Eric along with an equally sexy growl.

"_That_ will be after everyone is gone. The surprise I'm talking about right now is in the office." Eric replied softly. Though his eyes are now locked onto the two day-walkers as they try to make their way closer to Isabella. An action that Isabella caught herself.

"Come on, you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." Eric turned his attention back to his lover, the anger in her eyes was not missed on him.

"Better to wait until there aren't any humans around, don't want the Tribunal coming down on us thanks to those fuckers turning up." Isabella told him, she knew that Rosalie and Emmett would have heard her talking. The look of shock and hurt on their faces didn't go unnoticed by her, which only fuelled Isabella's anger.

That sentence was all Eric needed to get her away from them. Eric looks to Pam, who doesn't need to be told her task, she and Chow both are more than willing to have a few words with the two unwanted arrivals. Taking her hand, Eric leads Isabella away from the crowd and to his office.

Inside Eric's office, Godric has been pacing round and round in a circle for most of the night. Eric had called him three weeks ago rather distressed at Isabella's behaviour the previous night. It didn't take Godric to work out that something had occurred here that reminded her of her past and it has had Godric on edge ever since. Though he forced himself to act as though there was nothing troubling him whenever he and Isabella spoke on the phone, he knew all too well how pissed she can get if Isabella begins to feel like she's being put on a leash. As Godric goes to pace in the direction of the office door for what feels like the millionth time that night, the door finally opens and Isabella enters. Alone.

Isabella sighs before looking up, not expecting her surprise gift to be her maker.

"Godric!" She cried out happily. Isabella wastes no time closing the distance between them to hug her maker. Godric quickly wraps his arms around his youngest and still newest child.

In the door way Eric watches the woman he loves with their maker and as stupid as it seems he finds himself rather jealous.

Godric's head snaps up to find his other child watching them closely, jealousy burning in the Viking's eyes.

_'You have no reason for this jealousy my child. The love Isabella and I have is the same as our own, I love her like a big brother loves his little sister as a father adores his daughter. It is you that has claimed her heart my child, you are the one she is in love with.'_ Godric told Eric through their bond, Eric's eyes widen and the jealousy disappears.

_'You are certain of this Master.'_ Eric thinks back, dare he believe it to be possible?

Godric's answer is a simple smile before he and Isabella break apart.

"Master, when did you get here?" Isabella asked him with joy dancing in her eyes. Godric chuckles at her happiness.

"My arrival here was last night an hour before sun rise, Eric was highly insistent that I be here for the celebrations. I apologise that I didn't come sooner, Dallas is ripe with problems of it's own." Godric told her, unable to keep his own joy under control.

Isabella smiles ecstatic at having her Maker here, sadly the joy is destroyed at the sounds of an obvious struggle outside the office. Eric and Isabella turn round to find Rosalie and Emmett forcing their way past Chow and Pam and into the room. Godric can feels his children's obvious anger at the two day-walkers.

"And you two would be?" He asked them but fears he already knows the answer. He can smell the venom that runs through their veins.

"Emmett Cullen and this is my wife and mate Rosalie. What...Bells?" Emmett answered Godric's question, confirming the fears of the oldest vampire in the room. Isabella turns into her Maker's body for protection, not from Emmett and Rosalie per say, more from the anger that is flooding her.

Eric, being Isabella's mate, senses her distress and moves swiftly to her side, standing in front and to the side of their Maker. Godric narrows his eyes dangerously at the two day-walkers for causing such upset to his youngest child, especially on a night that is meant to be one of celebration.

"It would seem that try as you all had hoped for otherwise, you are forced to deal with the consequences of your actions some15 years ago. But not until tomorrow night now, you will leave this property and not return until you are sent for by the two vampires that stand behind you." Godric spoke in a cold and angry voice, something that Eric has not heard him do for the better part of 700 years.

Emmett and Rosalie look behind them to find Pam and Chow standing behind them, anger on their faces. But behind them, there is a small army of vampires all of them bearing their fangs with hatred in their eyes.

"Or if you prefer I will allow the vampires behind them to kill you both. Unless Isabella wishes otherwise, it is her you have offended so greatly therefore it is she that shall have the final say." Godric finished his short speech. Saying each word clearly to make sure there was no room for misinterpretation.

Isabella turns to look at the two she had thought were her family, well Emmett at least.

"Get them out of here." She chocked out.

None of the gathering army of vampires needed to be told twice, they all quite literally jump on the day-walkers and forcefully remove them from the club. Eric pulls his mate into his arms and doesn't let her go, Godric moves to stand in front of his children as he hears the day-walkers begin to put up a fight with the vampires that removing them from the club. If they forced his hand Godric knew he wouldn't hesitate to remove them personally and it would be far less civilised than what is currently happening.

**A/N: The second half for your enjoyment guys, hope it was as good as the previous. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

.com For anyone in need of a translator this is the site I used for the previous chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Emmett's Confession.**

**Emmett's POV**

No matter how hard either of us tried, neither Rosie or I could wrap our heads around what had happened tonight. Unlike the rest of the family I had kept taps on my little Bella-Bear starting the week after we left, until she disappeared 14 years ago. Guess I know why now. With a sigh I look up at Rosie, I didn't want to upset her but I didn't have a choice anymore. I needed to let Bella know that even though she couldn't see me, I had watched over her. Time to man up I guess.

"Rosie, honey there's something I need to tell you." I told her softly, OK so maybe I'm a little scared of my mate.

"I know Emmett. I know you kept track of Bella when we left and that you've been trying to find her since she disappeared." Rosalie replied in an equally soft voice.

"How?" I gasped out. Shit my Rosie is one sneaky vampire, that's so hot.

"Em, baby you were moping for only a week before I saw that overwhelming sense of determination in your eyes. You only ever get like that when it's to make up for something you did that pissed me off." Rosalie told me with a soft smile on her lips.

"My hunch wasn't really confirmed though until I heard you talking with a Private Investigator." She finished. God I love this woman.

"What do we do now Rosie? Do we tell them that we found her?" I asked the million dollar question, Bella was already a vampire and neither breed can become the other. Jasper told me once that Maria had tried it once when he was still under that whack job's control, it didn't exactly have a pleasant ending.

"No. Telling them will only bring harm to her, she is a vampire now plain and simple. The Volturi never exactly said she had to be turned by one of our kind, just that she had to be. But in the interest of keeping her safe from Captain Fuck Up we'll say that we found her grave." Rosalie told me in a sad yet determined voice.

I wasn't entirely keen on the idea, it felt a bit like we were shunning her again. But, when I take the Volturi into consideration, along with Alice and Edward. I decided to go with it, it's the only way for Bella to have the life she's built for herself without intrusion from any outside forces that don't really give two shits about her. I nod to my Rosie, now all I have to do is try and tell Bella the truth about why we left without having my ass handed to me.

I was in no way naïve when it came to my vampire history, I made sure to study every shred of information I could find like I'm one of those CSI guys. Only better looking of course. But that's not the point, the point is that it is Bella's breed of vampire that holds power over us 'day-walkers', they were here first, they've been here the longest. It is them that get stronger and stronger with each passing year, the vampires that the Volturi destroyed were actually the younger vampires or underlings. All vampires below 100 years in vampire age, I don't know what happened to the elders of the breed, though rumour has it that they were capture and are still held prisoner in the dungeons of the Volturi castle. One rumour even goes on to say that the Volturi sacrifice an elder at the beginning of every month for some bat shit reason or other. Neither rumour though has ever been given solid evidence, then again, how do rumours start in the first place? Through someone telling the true story of course.

"What are you thinking about so intently Monkey Man?" My Rosie asked me, her voice filled with loving concern.

"I'm thinking about what could happen if the wrong people were to find out that Bella is the traditional vampire." I answered, because in truth it could turn into a global fucking blood bath.

Rosalie's eyes widen in horror.

"Fuck. I completely forgot about that." Rosalie said with a gasp.

I merely nod with agreement to her worry.

"The only thing we can do about that right now is to keep quiet. Next problem, my phone's buzzing again." Rosalie informed me.

Shit, this wasn't what we needed right now. Rosie gets her phone out of her bag again, the groan she releases confirms my suspicions that it is either Eddie Boy or Tinker bitch.

"WHAT!" Rosie shouts out.

You see there is a list with my Rosie. Top Five Things To Piss Rosie Off, and the nagging All-Seeing fairy cow is second place, Eddie boy is third. But it shall always be men who think it's fun to harm innocent people that holds the gold.

"_What the fuck do you mean WHAT? You haven't returned to my sight yet that's what!"_ Alice's screech came down the phone.

I look at Rose and I knew we were rather ecstatic about that little fact.

"And? We're clearly still undead and well because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to answer the fucking phone." Rosie snarled out before snapping the phone shut and throwing it against the wall at the opposite end of our hotel suit. Which is why it now lies in a hundred pieces on the floor.

"GOD! She skipped the lesson on patience didn't she." Rosalie said angrily

"Took you this long to work that out baby?" I asked her, hoping to lighten the mood. Sadly though it didn't work.

Rosalie's anger vanishes and a heartbreaking look comes to her beautiful face.

"She hates us Emmett. Our sister hates us because we didn't fight." Rosalie gasped out in pain.

My own feelings about tonight come back to bite me in the ass and it isn't long before a tearless sob escapes me at the thought of my sister hating me. Rosalie is kneeling in front of me within half a second, wrapping her arms around me and we spent the next several hours in tearless sobs.

The sun light bursts through our hotel room window after what felt like days later, Rosie and I broke apart and looked at each other both worried. We knew that before either of us would like, we would be facing our angered sister again and we had no idea what she would do. Or if she will even give us a chance to offer our pitiful explanations, hell we didn't even know if she will let us continue to exist after we step over the threshold of the nightclub.

Never thought I would being saying this, but I'm afraid of my own little sister and her wrath.

**A/N: OK, so I decided to give you an insight into Emmett's mind before the big meeting between them and Bella. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning, Lemons and darkness in this chapter. Read at your own discretion, or just skim read.**

**Chapter 13. Bella's Gruesome Story. Part 1**

**Bella's POV**

As is normal for me now, I awaken an hour after sun down and instantly my mind begins to worry. Rosalie and Emmett are here, are the rest of them here or are they on their way? More importantly, what did they want and why now? I should have expected this to happen, the instant I find myself free of the constant thoughts of 'what if' that the fuckers would try to throw me back to the very beginning of trying to put them behind me. Bet that bitch Alice had seen me with someone that isn't her precious Eddie, me spending time with others that aren't her family and decided that they haven't done a good enough job to fuck my life up.

Ha!

She obviously doesn't know anything about what happened to me after they left, because of what they _caused_. The depressingly pathetic thing is, had this been before I met Godric and they had shown up then, I know I would have dropped to my knees crawled back to them and begged to let me back into their lives.

But not now.

No, now I've woken up and had the rose 'fuck with your sanity' coloured glasses pulled from my eyes. I've got something to give them though and I'm not just talking about the giant 'fuck off' I plan to scream at them.

"I can almost hear whatever it is that's running through your mind you know." Eric whispered in my ear softly.

Turning on to the left side of my body, I find my lover watching me.

"You're worrying about what they might do aren't you." Eric stated, he knew it to be a fact.

I couldn't help the soft smile that comes to my lips.

"Wow, only been together for a little over two weeks and you already know me so well." I whispered to him.

Eric smiles at me, God he is not when he smiles. Fuck it, he is hot _every_ second of the night and I wouldn't mind betting that he still looks hot when we are in slumber. His smile soon disappears though and is replaced with a serious expression on his face.

"If you're not ready to do this we can delay it. I'm sure Pam wouldn't mind running them out of the whole of area five." He whispered to me, though the protectiveness in his voice was practically screaming at me

I bring my right hand to his face and begin to rub small circles on his cheek.

"I know, but I want this dealt with quickly and the only way to do that is to meet with them tonight. Hopefully before the rest of those bastards show up." I replied just as softly.

Eric's own hand comes to interlock with mine, before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I love how I am the only one that he is this gentle with.

"I just want you safe, I won't have any them hurting you anymore than they already have been allowed to. If they think that they are still going to get away with what they did to you when you were human, they are in for a harsh fucking wake up call." Eric growled out softly.

It really turns me on when he growls, oh don't look at me like that you know you'd be turned on too. Eric inhales deeply and smells my arousal.

"Hmm, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to tease, lover?" Eric spoke huskily and dripping with his own desire. Something that he makes all the more prominent when he presses his rock hard on into my stomach, bringing a moan out of me.

"Now whose the tease?" I growled back with a smirk on my lips.

"What do you intend to do about it?" Eric challenged, his own smirk in place.

I growl at him before removing my hand from his own and bring it under the silk sheet, what? Neither one of us are about to let someone else see our naked bodies you know, unless they're feeling suicidal.

I sneak my hand down his body, Eric groans and rolls on to his back allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of my hand on his stomach. Just as I reach my goal, Eric's hips buck in anticipation only for his head to snap in my direction when I pull my hand away.

"Why did you...?" Eric's question is cut off when I moan at the feeling of me pleasuring myself.

Eric pouts at the sight of me giving myself pleasure instead of him.

"That's not nice lover." He growls.

A husky laugh breaks free before turning into a moan as I add another finger.

"This is your punishment Eric, it's not meant to be nice." I told him.

Eric's only answer is to growl again and suddenly Eric was on top of me, delicately removing me from myself before forcing both hands above my head locked tightly in place by his hands. Hmm, I love it when he gets like this.

"I think lover, that you are in need of a lesson in sharing your toys with me." He growled possessively.

A smirk spreads across my face before I grind myself against his very erect cock.

"Then teach me." I replied saucily.

Eric grins back before thrusting deep inside me and actually making me scream out from pleasure. Though my scream causes Eric to freeze up, until I move my hips against him again and a look of relief floods him. I know I've said this before, but fuck it I'm saying it again. I love how I'm the only one that sees this side of him.

Despite the brief moment of fear that Eric had in thinking that he had hurt me, my reassurances was enough to bring him back to his dominant feral side. If you want me to spell it out for me, Eric had proceeded to fuck my brains out.

Something we are still doing twenty minutes and four orgasms each later. Only with me on top this time, I think Eric may actually prefer it this way. At least going by his obvious obsession with my tits any way.

"FUCK! You – ugh – so tight!" Eric panted out.

As I let out another moan, Eric flips us round so that I'm on my back again allowing Eric to bound into me harder than he had earlier. You would think that he hadn't seen a woman for 1000 years, which I know for a fact is not true. It wasn't long before we both climaxed, twice for me, from the force of Eric's thrusts.

"E – ERIC!" I screamed out.

"IS – BELLA!" Eric bellowed before collapsing on top of me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the lack of feeling in my legs.

"I think you – just fucked my legs useless." I gasped.

Eric chuckles obviously feeling rather proud of that fact before kissing my right shoulder.

"Happy to be of services lover." Eric replied.

I could only hum in agreement to his words as Eric began kissing me again. OK, so maybe we're addicted to fucking each others brains out.

"DON'T EVEN THINK IT ERIC!" Pam's voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

Both of us growled before Chow put his two cents in.

"WE'VE HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO FUCK LIKE RABBITS AS THOUGH YOU'VE TAKEN THE E VERSION OF LUST! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS CUT THE SHIT OUT AT FIVE ORGIES EACH!" Chow barked out.

Eric and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M MORE HORNY THAN A TEENAGE BOY VIRGIN WHOSE JUST MOVED INTO THE PLAYBOY MANSION!" Chow screeched, yes screeched.

Eric kisses my shoulder again before pouting.

"I guess we're going have to put orgy six on hold lover." He said sadly.

"Hmm, sixth for you, seventh for me." I replied cheekily.

Now, Eric really was pouting.

"Come on, the sooner we get up the sooner you can get back to fucking the rest of my limbs useless." I told him. This cheers him up.

Of course, thirty minutes later and sitting in Eric's office with my lover and Sire, I was wishing that we had stayed holed up in the underground basement/bedroom. Why? Because Chow and Pam are about to return with Rosalie and Emmett. Of course none of them, not even Godric, knew what I was planning on doing.

Downstairs in the main club area the three of us hear Pam and Chow entering with Rosalie and Emmett. Taking a deep breath I prepare myself for what is coming, OK so that's a lie. More like willed for this to go as quickly as possible so they can get the fuck out of town and never come back.

_'Since when have you ever been that lucky Bella? Wake up will you, they won't fuck off until they've destroyed your relationship with Eric and hooked you back on Eddie and the rest of them. THEN they'll piss off, only this time they'll more than likely brand you as a traitor to your own species making you a target on all sides.'_ My mental nagging voice shot down the little hope of an easier and unwanted visit down with ease.

I hate my mind sometimes.

Eric's office door opens allowing Pam, Chow, Emmett and Rosalie to enter the room. It's rather pleasing to me to find that Emmett and the Ice Bitch herself are both looking scared. The two of them walk further into the room before Pam closes the door, well more like slammed shut so as to scare our 'guests' more. Which works by the way, seriously, have you ever seen two vampires jump? It's rather funny.

"Have a seat." Eric told them.

Emmett and Rosalie cautiously sit down on the very sofa that Eric and I first made out on. We also may or may not have had sex on it.

"So, you've been looking for Isabella. Why?" Eric asked them.

Doesn't beat about the bush does he.

Emmett actually swallows back his nerves, I don't recall ever seeing any of them doing that before.

"Well, the truth is that..." Emmett looks to me "Bella, I've been watching over you ever since we left." Emmett's words stunned me, but I couldn't take his words at face value. Not without proof.

Rosalie seemed to know where my thoughts were going because she pulled a file out of her bag.

"This is a copy of everything that the Private Investigator sent over, he sent a copy to Emmett but when I found Emmett was watching over you, I contacted a whole new PI and he sent me this over to me." Rosalie spoke up.

Rosalie offered the folder, which Pam took and handed it over to me. Opening the file I see pictures of myself, pictures that are date stamped a month after they all left. The pictures showed just how lifeless I had been, from moving around my house to going to school. I keep looking through the photos until I eventually reach the end and the last photo was stamped with the date before my life truly became hell and I went completely off grid if you will.

"That was the last time either of our PI's got a picture of you. What happened Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I look up from the file.

"Victoria happened Rosalie. Remember her?" I spat out, Emmett and Rosalie both tensed and instantly started growling.

"What did she do?" Emmett growled out.

"Tortured me." I spat.

Everyone froze before snarls from Eric, Godric, Chow and Pam let loose.

I drop the file down on Eric's desk behind me before sitting on it and folded my arms across my chest.

"Not in the 'traditional' sense of the word mind. She didn't get physical...with me." I continued, bringing all growling to a halt.

"Then what - ?" Godric began to ask before stopping himself, my making is very rarely scared to know about something so you can understand the seriousness of it when the legendary Godric is unable to finish a question.

"I have a gift for you to take back to your _family_." I sneered at them. "But you won't be receiving said gift yet, first let me give you the 'real' story of how Eddie boy left me." I continued and promptly launched back into the very beginning of that story, or rather from my birthday on to the day Eddie left.

By the time I had finished that little bit Rosalie and Emmett both were growling and cussing Eddie's ass out.

"As you can undoubtedly guess, those pictures now speak loud and clear for themselves. When you loose not only the one you thought was the love of your life but the second family that came along with him, it has a habit of royally fucking you up." I told them, both of them having the decency to look ashamed at the role they played.

"That prick played on our fears too Bella, the fear that I'd physically hurt you." Emmett whimpered.

I scoff, that was a typical move on Eddie's part.

"_That_ would have been an ACCIDENT Emmett, surely vampires have heard of that little word. What about the threat Victoria held to me huh? I'd ask if that entered anyone's mind but the answer is pretty fucking clear." I snarled.

"Jasper. Jasper took her into consideration, but after the accident, the stupid prick overruled Jasper's opinion. Said that he wasn't in much of a position to give an opinion having tried to take kill you himself, tore Jasper up pretty good when only Emmett and I defended him." Rosalie spoke softly.

"Yeah, Jasper. The infamous Major from the southern wars and an _empath_ not having a fucking clue about what he is talking about." I replied, sounded about right. The word of anyone par Jasper seems to have always been viewed as fucking gospel. Especially Eddie's because of his ability to read minds.

Twat.

"Any way, back to the story. So you know the last day your PI boys were able to get pictures of me, but that wasn't the day I became a vampire." I told them.

"It wasn't!" Six stunned voices rang out.

"No. It wasn't. That was the day that Victoria kidnapped me, along with Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Mike and Billy Black." I told the room, Emmett and Rosalie's sucked in breath they have no use for.

"Now it's time for your gifts." I told them.

Getting up off of the desk I move round, bending down I pull a chest out from the space between the two columns of drawers and place it on the table. I make sure that it's viewed so they all have a look see on what's inside.

"If you two want a chance to explain to my parents and step-father why you allowed an immature dip-shit dictate you. Go right ahead..." I open the lid and gasps of horror ring out. "Tell them." I finished.

Inside, are the hearts of my parents, Phil all three of them in labelled jars, thanks to the sadistic works of Victoria. Rosalie and Pam have their hands covering their mouths, Pam with blood tears gushing out. Emmett, Chow, Eric and Godric look like they want nothing more than to be sick. I snap the lid shut and the sound seems to echo throughout the whole club.

"In case there is any doubts or hopes that these hearts don't belong to said owners, there's a nice uncut DVD in there for your enjoyment." I spoke in a hard tone. Eyes went back to me.

"Now you can start grovelling." I said coldly.

**A/N: There you go guys, sorry if the chapter upset any one but there was few options on how to get Victoria's evil act across. All just as bad, but I hope you liked Eric/Bella time, decided to split the meeting in to two parts.**

**What do you think Emmett/Rosalie will do with this information?**

**Tell the rest of the Cullens and keep Bella's continued existence in the dark? Or reveal Bella's location?**

**How will Godric/Pam/Eric react when they've had time to fully comprehend what has happened to their beloved Bella?**

**More importantly...**

**Do you think Victoria is still around? If so what is she doing?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Bella's Gruesome Story. Part 2**

**Pam's POV**

I felt sick.

I felt sick and I felt a murderous rage that I didn't even think I was capable of. How could someone do such a thing to our sweet sugar? What had she done to deserve such cruelty? Nothing. After Isabella had informed the Cold Ones that now was the time to start grovelling, the horrified silence that had set over the office seemed to grow in force.

"Oh, God..." The blonde Cold One chocked out.

Sounds about right.

"I've never wanted to throw up so badly before." Her mate gasped.

"Pity it's been taken from you then, isn't it." Isabella spoke coldly.

I watch Isabella as she looks down at the two Cold Ones with a hard cold stare I don't think any of us have ever seen before. Truth be told it was rather unnerving to me to see such a look on her face, the burly built Cold One looks at Isabella with more remorse than I've ever seen in anyone's eyes.

"Bella...I swear...if I knew...God. We told that stupid fucker the bitch was unstable." He spoke, but at the end anger came to the surface and he leaped to his feet. "That whacked out bitch still alive?" Emmett asked her.

"If by 'alive' you mean 'undead' then yes. Don't know where she is now though, might want to try Forks, wouldn't put it past her to slaughter the rest of the fucking town for kicks." Isabella replied with controlled fury.

Blondie looked up in anger.

"She won't be for fucking long, we will kill that bitch once and for all and I don't give a shit how long it takes." She growled, huh, maybe these two aren't so bad.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Isabella asked.

The two of them stalled for a moment before blondie suddenly lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"The wolves." She said, mostly to her mate.

Wait, what fucking wolves?

"What wolves?" Isabella asked, her cold anger taking a back seat to her curiosity.

Blondie and her mate looked at Isabella with shock on their faces.

"You mean, you don't know?" Muscles asked her, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Don't know what, Emmett?" Isabella growled.

The Cold Ones exchanged looks before turning back to Isabella.

"Bella, back when we first stayed in Forks, Carlisle made a treaty with the La Push Tribe..." Blondie started, before Isabella jumped in.

"Wait a minute, I think I'm remembering that story Jacob told me about you guys." Isabella said, with Eric growling in jealous for a soundtrack. Honestly.

"La Push...legend goes that it's supposed to be protected by werewolves. Right?" Isabella said, looking to between the two for confirmation. Both of whom nod.

"Shape shifters to be exact." Muscles replied.

"The Volturi saw to it that the 'children of the moon' as they've been labelled were wiped out." Blondie finished.

Once again, Isabella looked confused before staring off into space, as though there was something there that only she could see.

"Bear attacks." Isabella mumbled to herself.

"What?" The rest of us said as one confused.

Snapping out of her daze, Isabella focuses on each of us before continuing

"Not long after all of you left me high and dry, Dad started getting a lot of reports about bear attacks. Turns out those attacks were Victoria's doing, but some of the hikers and students from school talked about seeing giant bears." Isabella told us.

I look to my maker and my grand-maker to find that I am not the only one whose confused by Isabella's words.

"So the mutts started popping up not long after we left, if not slightly before hand." Muscles muttered, mostly to himself.

"Why haven't they went in search for Victoria?" Blondie muttered to her mate.

"Good question, seen as how they lost Billy thanks to that bitch." Isabella told them.

The two Cold Ones looked at Isabella before nodding silently in agreement.

"So, what do you two plan to do?" Isabella asked them.

The atmosphere suddenly became even more tense than it had before.

"Bells, I swear to you that unless there's no other way around it, or pixie and the virgin follow us, we will _never_ bring the rest of them any where near you." Muscles replied, pleading for another chance.

Isabella looked at them with a cold hard stare and I couldn't help but wonder if she would just kill them, but Isabella proved herself to still hold those human qualities that Godric adored in her.

"This is your last chance, fuck up this time Emmett and I promise it will be a very long time before you get the peace of true death." Isabella spoke in cold warning that sent a shiver down my fucking spine.

Both of them nodded, excepting her condition, good it means these two have some intelligence after all.

"So, Bella...he any good?" Blondie asked nodding towards Eric.

What. The. Fuck?

Isabella smirked.

"Hey!" Muscles exclaimed offended.

"Don't worry you're still my Monkey Man. Girl can't help but be curious though, like you wondering about that Megan Fox chick." Blondie replied, her tone starting off light and fun before going deadly.

Dare I say it, I think I may end up getting along with these two. Muscles suddenly started to chuckle nervously.

"Y...yeah, but I'm never going to meet her am I?" Muscles replied nervously.

I smirked, this chick knew how to handle her Mate alright, glancing around the room to see if the others were warming up to the two Cold Ones, it was then that I saw Eric. His eyes were focused on Isabella, blood tears threatening to fall with pain written on his face. He needed to talk to Isabella alone, I needed to give them that so I quickly jump in before another word can be said.

"How would you two like to give that True Blood shit a try? If you haven't already, congratulations for being able to avoid it for so long." I asked them, Isabella looks at me a little stunned before I tell her with a pointed look about Eric.

Isabella looks at Eric and stiffens at what she sees, everyone else quickly realises the reason behind my question.

"Actually, we haven't. Come on Babe, let's give this True Blood shit a whirl." Muscle's replied and took his Mate's hand.

Slowly we all left the office, leaving Eric and Isabella alone.

**Eric's POV**

My mind had shut down when the full extent of what Isabella has been through came to light and all because some Cold One decided to be a spineless bastard and leave her defenceless. He saw her as a game, a pet, nothing more and should he ever come near her again, his death will be more painful. I will give him a taste of Viking torture, something that nobody lived to tell about, unless they are the ones that did the torturing. I barely noticed everyone leaving Isabella and I alone in my office.

What horrified and angered me most though, was that I wasn't there to save her.

"Eric?" Isabella whispered to me, the uncertainty clear in her voice.

I didn't even think, I simply leapt to my feet and wrapped my arms around the little Vampire that has made me feel again and held her so close to me, you would think I was trying to get my body to swallow her. Isabella wrapped her own arms around me, placing her head against my chest.

"Eric, please say something." Isabella whispered.

"I can't." I replied just as softly. "If I allow myself to dwell on what you've told me, murderous rage and the need for the bloodiest revenge I can think of will consume me. Forgive me, baby, but I need time to get this anger under control." I told her and it was true. There is only one other time that I have been consumed by such hatred and blood thirsty revenge and that was the night my family had been taken from me.

Picking, Isabella off of the ground I carry her to the sofa where we stayed for what could have been years and I wouldn't have really noticed. OK, maybe I would have, do still need to eat after all.

Though we could hear the conversations going on down in the club, here the office was silent.

"Eric." Isabella whispered softly.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"We should head back to the main club, as much as I would like to stay here." She said to me softly.

I couldn't help myself, I pouted like a little child.

"We will be alone again soon enough." She whispered softly.

Down in the main club I was shocked by what was playing out before me, for my Maker and child, along with Chow were having a game of poker with the two Cold Ones.

"What the FUCK!" Isabella and I said at once.

The five of them looked up at us and smiled.

"Bells! Your maker ROCKS!" The male vampire cried out like an ecstatic kid on Christmas morning.

Isabella raises an eyebrow.

"Who the hell still says 'rocks'?" She asked, the blonde and Pam giggled at the pout on the male's face.

Pam? Giggling? The fuck is going on here?

"Someone want to explain how all of you are suddenly best friends?" I asked, my anger and confusion colouring my voice.

Pam just smirked evilly.

"There's nothing like plotting bloody revenge against those that have hurt little sugar here to bond two former enemies, Eric." Pam said, her voice dripping with bloody desire.

Gulp.

Don't get on my child's bad side.

"Right." I replied, a little uncertain with this new alliance.

Isabella's hand comes to my arm and looks at me with a small smile.

"I would rather them be civil to each other instead of having to referee a smack down." Isabella told me, I had to admit that I have come to prefer a quiet atmosphere lately. With the exception of Isabella and I having fun.

My response was to simply kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to me.

"Speaking of smack downs..." The male began before being cut off by his mate and Isabella.

"NO!" They said at the same time.

"Damn." He replied.

While Isabella can't help but smile at the look on the Cold One's face, I feel Godric's eyes on me. Looking at him, I know that he is going to want to talk to me about tonight.

**A/N: There we go. Stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Vampire Father, Son Time**

**Third Person's POV**

It wasn't until the following night, much to the annoyance of Eric and Godric, that they were able to talk. Eric had asked Pam to keep an eye on things at the club for a couple of house while he and his maker went somewhere more private to talk. The night was the same as ever, clear with the stars decorating it like diamonds, though the sky was peaceful the atmosphere around the two vampires was very different.

"You should not keep this anger locked away, Eric. You have seen what it does to Isabella when such a decision is made." Godric told him calmly.

"Yet, you seem to be doing just that." Eric mumbled, more to himself than to his maker.

Godric smirked.

"Do not le the calmness of both my voice and face fool you my child, inside I am raging for the call of blood. The likes of which I have not felt since I was Isabella's age." He replied, a cold and murderous glint appearing in his eyes.

Eric couldn't hold back the shiver of fear that shoots through him. The typical warm southern night suddenly became far colder to Eric, not that Vampires really notice such things like the temperature. Godric released a menacing chuckle

"Be thankful that neither Isabella, Pam or yourself shall suffer my wrath. Something that cannot be said for this, Victoria. For when I see her, death shall not come swiftly for her." Godric assured Eric. He had started his speech in a calm and soothing voice, but by the end he was snarling.

Once again, Eric felt himself shivering in terror, while thanking whoever first brought the vampires into existence for making Godric be the one to turn him. For he really wouldn't fancy his chances going up against Godric.

"I take it you have a suggestion for me to let rip without killing anyone in the process." Eric stated.

Godric smirked at this.

"Of course I do, come." Godric replied before taking off at full speed.

Eric rolled his eyes at his maker's childish antics before taking off after him.

**A/N: OK, I wasn't able to come up with anything more for this chapter, after a long time of obsessing over it. So for the sake of everyone, I have just decided to post it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take no where near as long but will be a longer read.**

**Now for some bad news, I have hit a solid wall with my Twilight story Revenge and am going to pull it, but I am still working on it and will re-post when it is complete.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Departures**

**Third Person's POV**

It had been a week now since Rosalie and Emmett had learned about what had happened to their baby sister and still neither of them were able to wrap their heads around what they had been told. Today is the day they had to say goodbye to their sister, at least for a small time that is. First they had to inform the rest of the 'family' about Bella's 'death' which was why, despite their overwhelming desire to regain the ability to throw up, they had the chest of hearts.

At first they were curious as to how they were going to explain knowing that Bella was deceased, until Bella informed them that there is a grave site in Forks with her name on it. Then there is the fact that Angela and Ben live in the neighbouring state, which would answer how they came to learn how they learned of Bella's death.

"I don't like this, Rosie. Well, not the protecting Bella part, that I'm good with, but I don't like lying to Jasper. You remember as well as I do how cut up he was about her disappearance." Emmett told his mate.

"I know, me neither." Rosalie told him.

The two of them sat there in the car for a moment in silence.

"Maybe we should ask Bella if it's OK to let him know the truth." Emmett pondered allowed.

Rosalie looked to her mate.

"Won't hurt to ask." Rosalie said.

"If only we didn't have to wait until nightfall to ask her." Emmett mumbled.

Rosalie smiled softly.

"It'll be dark soon, baby." She replied.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Pack I guess, it's not like we can sneak out." Rosalie replied in a bored tone.

"Or we could..." Emmett began as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rosalie smiled at Emmett

"I would love nothing more, but I don't think the hotel will appreciate us destroying the furniture." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Well damn." Emmett said dejected.

So, for the rest of the day Emmett and Rosalie proceeded to spend the rest of the day packing until eventually it was dark out. That was when the two headed off to Fangtasia to say a temporary goodbye to Bella.

_Fangtasia_

The vampire nightclub was busy as usual, filled to the rafters with human and vampire a like. Rosalie and Emmett had no problems finding Bella, Eric and Godric, they had met Pam at the door.

At first glance, Rosalie and Emmett noticed there was something obviously bothering Bella. The two exchanged an uneasy look, had the Cullens somehow found out where she was? Called her even? So it was with caution that they approached where their little sister.

"Everything OK, Bells?" Emmett asked nervously.

Bella's response was to glare at her mate.

"Someone came up with the idea of helping a moronic bitch of an excuse of a human with a little problem she has in her home town." Bella growled.

Emmett winced, Rosalie simply glared.

"Mitt hjärta, the shape shifter is the one that asked for my aide, not the human." Eric replied soothingly, in fact it was almost pleadingly.

"Same thing and no fair using your native tongue in an apology. I can't do that." Bella replied in an irritated huff.

Eric couldn't stop himself from smirking, there was no stopping the feeling of smugness and joy knowing his native tongue could cause his mate to become aroused.

"What problem exactly?" Emmett asked.

"Something to do with another shifter." Eric explained passively.

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a confused look before Eric continued.

"I've already given the mutt instructions on how to get the situation under control, if he does what I've told him to, there will be no reason for him to return." Eric explained a little further.

Bella focused her attention on Rosalie and Emmett.

"So, you two are off to spin the tale of my doom to the rest?" Bella asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"We are, though I don't feel right about lying to Jasper. He's already drowning in guilt about your birthday party." Rosalie replied.

Bella turned to look over the crowd before turning her sights back on her siblings.

"If you get the chance to tell Jasper without alerting the rest to the truth, do it. If not, come up with a ruse that will get him away from them, and call me." Bella told them firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

Though they didn't show it, Rosalie and Emmett felt incredibly relieved with having Bella's permission to tell Jasper the truth about their sister's continued existence.

"We're gonna have to leave soon, Bella." Emmett told his little sister sadly, and soon finds himself being hugged by her.

"Just come back soon." Bella replied softly.

Eric watched his mate hugging the man he knew she saw as a big brother, he wished there was a way for him to have prevented all the bad things that had happened to his love. But he knew better than most that such wishful thinking was useless, all he could do was keep any further harm from happening to her.

When Rosalie and Emmett finally forced themselves to start the journey back to the Cullens, they both had an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach. All they could do was hope that their feeling of unease would be unfounded.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Confrontations And Revelations.**

**Third Person's POV**

_Alaska_

It ended up taking them a week to reach Alaska, mostly because Rosalie and Emmett wanted to delay their return for as long as possible. The chest that they had been given was weighing heavily in their gut, the house was now in sight, and that meant that Edward would hear their thoughts, of course all he was hearing was how Emmett and Rosalie wanted nothing more than to hunt and break in the new bed.

Emmett, of course, was being very graphic with this thought process.

"Emmett, must you be so crude?" Edward's voice floated down to them from the house.

Emmett's jaw locked up and began glaring at the house.

"Maybe you should go fuck yourself, Eddie." Emmett snarled viciously.

"EMMETT!" Esme gasped out in shock.

Rosalie had to admit, she had never heard her mate speak so viciously before, but unlike Esme, she knew the mind reading prick had it coming.

"Esme, I love you like my own flesh and blood mother, but you don't know what we know. Your precious golden boy is lucky I'm not ripping his spine out and using it to fucking hang him with." Rosalie snarled.

There were gasps of shock at Rosalie's colourful and vicious response, the mated couple shared a grim look before walking at normal vampire speed so as to get what they were about to do over with. Inside the family living room, both Emmett and Rosalie found that the Denali coven were there along with the rest of the Cullens.

"Would you two like to explain your behaviour?" Carlisle asked them, a scowl on his face.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other before simply dropping the chest they were holding between them on the table.

"What is that? It's hideous!" Alice exclaimed

"Open it and find out." Emmett growled coldly

The room was filled with cautious glances, before Eleazar, who was closest, leaned forward and opened the chest. For a moment both Rosalie and Emmett swore that Eleazar was going to throw up, Eleazar leapt to his feet with a look of pure horror on his face. It wasn't long however until rage set in, a look of rage so intense that his mate shrank back in fear.

"What. Is. This?" Eleazar demanded in a dangerously calm voice.

"This, Eleazar would be what we let Victoria do to Bella and her family, and I promise you, they are very real." Rosalie replied, her own anger barely being kept under control.

"What's real? What's going on?" Alice demanded like a petulant child.

Rosalie made to jump on Alice, but Emmett acted quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No." Emmett hissed in her ear, his voice oozing dominance.

Rosalie quickly complied to her mate's request, while Eleazar simply turned the chest round so that everyone could see what was inside.

Esme, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen shrieked in horror, Carlisle and Jasper both looked disgusted, Edward was unmoving and Alice cringed.

"Why do you have animal hearts? Really, it's barbaric." Alice said with disgust.

Rosalie struggled to break free of Emmett's hold so she could get to Alice.

"Rosalie, enough!" Emmett snapped.

But Rosalie was too enraged to even hear her mate at that point.

"THEIR THE HEARTS OF BELLA'S FAMILY YOU STUPID SELFISH FAIRY BITCH! VICTORIA RIPPED OUT THEIR HEARTS IN FRONT OF BELLA BEFORE KILLING BELLA, HERSELF!" Rosalie screeched, looking like a woman possessed.

There are times when silence is deafening, and this was one of those moments. Nobody said anything, nobody moved, and if a human were to enter the room at that moment, they would see either realistic statues or instantly see them for the vampires they are.

"W...why?" Carlisle tried to ask, but his horror stole his voice.

"Why did Victoria kill Bella? Is that the question you were going to ask, Carlisle? Really?" Emmett snarled, his own anger starting to crack the damn he'd tried to build. His instincts as a mate, kicked in and forced to release Rosalie for fear of hurting her.

"Why do you think, Carlisle? We killed her MATE! She wanted revenge and she got it." Emmett growled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kate whispered appalled.

Rosalie, who had been watching Jasper from the moment she'd realised what she had screamed out, noticed that something in her brother's eyes had changed. Grabbing hold of the back of Emmett's shirt, she gently pulled on the material, a silent and desperate plea to get her mate to move out of reach from Jasper's obvious and increasing wrath.

"I warned you." A thick angry southern voice suddenly spoke, and if it were possible, the room became even quieter.

Heads turned to look at Jasper, his posture oozed suppressed rage and it looked as though he had just reached his breaking point.

"It was none of your business, Jasper." Edward sneered at him.

At that moment, the Denali coven, along with Emmett and Rosalie were all thinking the same thing.

_'Idiot.'_

"None of my business...NONE OF MY BUSINESS!" Jasper shouted, and in one swift motion, Edward found himself pinned to the floor with one very livid vampire snarling at him.

"OF COURSE IT WAS MY FUCKING BUSINESS! YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN INTO THIS COVEN, A HUMAN I ENDED UP LOVING LIKE A LITTLE SISTER AND WE LEFT HER AND HER FAMILY TO BE BUTCHERED BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO ADMIT SHE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN GAME!" Jasper screamed in Edward's face.

"LET HIM GO!" Alice shrieked.

"Really, _Alice,_" Jasper sneered, as he merely increased his grip on Edward. "Your best friend's _heart_ is in a fucking box and you're more concerned about Eddie getting hurt? What about Bella? She died in a way that no human or vampire should ever suffer, but _you_ didn't see it did you. Now we have to spend an eternity knowing that we helped kill her, and her family." Jasper sneered with growing disgust.

A sickening thought suddenly occurred to Rosalie.

"How do we know she didn't see it?" Rosalie voiced her thought.

The Denali coven snarled.

"If that's true, then _Alice_ will be spending the rest of her life getting up close and personal with sparky." Kate growled, as she felt her power flow through her entire body.

At the sight of Alice's widening eyes, everyone in the room began to wonder if Rosalie's thought was the truth. After a few minutes of tense silence, Eleazar gave Alice a look that Carlisle had not seen since he was with the Volturi.

"I don't hear a denial from you Alice," Eleazar said, his voice so controlled, so cold that for a wild moment Carlisle swore he was back at the Volturi and about to witness an execution.

"I...," Alice began before falling silent.

Jasper promptly released Edward and towered over Alice like a vengeful God.

"Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"I...I didn't know that she decided to follow through with it," Alice began to babble out. "she kept changing her mind. How was I to know what path she chose?" Alice finished sounding rather hysterical. Emmett was so shocked by the confession that he failed to notice he had relaxed his grip on Rosalie, allowing Rosalie to attack. Alice found herself pinned to the wall as Rosalie snarled at her.

"I'm gonna rip your black heart out of your chest for this." Rosalie snarled.

Alice's eyes widened in terror, Emmett had no doubt in his mind that his mate was going to follow through on her threat.

"Rosalie," Emmett said with dominance in his voice. "you need to let her go." He continued firmly, though it was a wonder to himself how he was able to sound so calm. He certainly didn't feel it.

"Why should I?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because, I have the feeling there is more to this than what she's told us." Emmett replied sternly.

With that Rosalie dropped Alice onto the floor and silence descended onto the house once more.

**A/N: Bit more to this chapter than the original, what do you think of Rosalie's violent side? What else could Alice be holding back?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Feelings Of Fear.**

**Bella's POV**

A week has passed now since I had to say what is apparently a temporary goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie. Despite their words of sincerity and evidence to state they had both hired separate Private Investigators to make sure I was safe, doubt was starting to stir in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't just doubt that was stirring inside of me though, there was something else. Something that I had only ever felt once before, it was like fear but...worse. Something was going to happen, I was sure of it.

"What has you so distracted, Lover?" Eric's voice whispered in my ear.

I turn to look him in those stunning blues of his, I don't know what my eyes hold but it is enough for his own to widen in fear.

"Pam, you're in charge." Eric said sternly before gathering me up in his arms and darting down into our chambers.

I had moved in with Eric shortly before my vampire birthday, much to Eric's relief and the displeasure to Chow and Pam but that's only because they were forced to hear Eric and I having sex at every possible moment.

Within a blink of a human eye, I found myself on our bed and Eric kneeling in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, his fear clear as day.

I shook my head, more in an effort to try and clear it more than anything.

"It's silly, I just...I have this feeling..." I began before trailing off.

"What kind of feeling Min själ?" Eric whispered, I could hear the dread in his voice.

"Like something bad is going to happen and I'm afraid they will take you from me." I whispered, my chest suddenly feeling very tight.

Eric wrapped his arms around me tightly as a growl stirred in his chest. He didn't have to ask who 'they' were.

"The only way I will leave you is the day this world truly ends not a second before." Eric said with determination.

The two of us stayed as we were for what could have been forever, just holding each other and ignoring the rest of the world the best we could.

At some point during our embrace, Eric started kissing me and found ourselves lying down on the bed.

"Eric," I whispered "we continue this then you'll have to be prepared to slaughter all the customers. After all, we're never exactly quiet and I doubt you want the men imagining it is them with me." I told him softly.

A growl erupted from Eric's throat at the mere thought of what his male customers could think about me and reluctantly pulled away.

"Fine, but only because I don't particularly feel like dealing with the Tribunal for mass murder." Eric said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why did I have to open a night club again?" Eric asked me.

I giggled at the pouting look on his face.

"Because you need a sauce of income and a nightclub makes the most sense for a vampire." I replied with a smile.

Eric couldn't help but smile himself before resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll keep you save Min själ, I promise." He whispered.

**Eric's POV**

The next night, Isabella had received a message from Emmett informing her that he and his mate had returned to Alaska safely and were preparing to give the news of her 'death'. I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned that this plan could back fire. Okay, I was more concerned that they would betray her again and bring the coven of Cold Ones down here to try and take Isabella from me.

"Master?" Pam's voice broke through my musings.

Looking round I see her standing in the office doorway with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, Pam." I replied.

"You're troubled, I could feel it before I even woke up. Thinking about those Cold Ones?" Pam asked as she walked further into the room and sat down opposite me.

"Yes, I'd feel better if Godric could remain here until we know more but sadly he has his own Area to deal with." I answered.

Godric was set to leave tomorrow night, something that none of us were particularly thrilled about but Isabella was completely on edge about it.

"I'm worried about our Sugar, she seems to be very unnerved by something and she ain't saying what." Pam told me, her own concerns clear as glass.

"Hopefully Godric can get her to open up more, she has confessed to being concerned that the Cold Ones will come and harm us." I confided in my child.

Pam's face darkened.

"Let them try, we're in need of some paperweights around here. The heads of those back stabbing Cold Ones will do the trick nicely." Pam said with an evil gleam in her eye.

I remained silent, my own thoughts swirling with the possibility that Isabella's fear may hold weight after all. The question was, were would this threat come from? The Cullens were the most likely suspects but knowing that this Victoria is still out there somewhere and more than isn't finished harming my mate. No, I couldn't let either of threat come near Isabella.

"Pam, you have contacts scattered all over the country same as I do, yes?" I asked her.

"Of course, why?" Pam asked.

I turned to look at her.

"If there Isabella's fears come true I want to be ready for anything, get in touch with all of them and tell Chow to do the same. Eyes and ears open for any and all chatter surrounding the Cold Ones, I want to be able to see these fuckers coming from the neighbouring state." I told her sternly.

Pam nodded and immediately went off to follow my instructions.

My instincts as a mated male were screaming at me, protect Isabella and kill all threats but thanks to our exposing ourselves I am now limited in how I can do that. This had to change.

"Godric," I muttered to myself but he was soon in front of me with concern.

"What is it my child?" He asked concerned.

"Is there a way we can get clearance from the Tribunal to do whatever it takes to keep our kind safe from the Cold Ones? I don't trust this spineless bitch Victoria to come at Isabella by herself." I inquired.

Godric was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"I dare say there is something in our new laws for just such an altercation." Godric replied.

A sudden burst of anger shot through me and I shot up out of my seat as though it was on fire.

"What the hell kind of self respecting vampire takes their revenge against humans any how?" I snarled.

Godric looked to be rather unaffected by my sudden out burst.

"They don't, I have heard many stories of vampires losing their mates where a human played a role and none of those vampires went after the human. It has always been considered dangers, stupid and downright illegal. How the Volturi have allowed this Victoria to continue to exist I can not say." Godric replied.

Though he sounded calm, I knew better, when Godric was calm about an offence or threat like this he usually became so quiet that even vampires had to strain to hear him. The quieter he gets the bigger the struggle to maintain control over his basic vampire urges were.

"As soon as I return to Dallas I'll start making calls to the Tribunal and make sure all the vampires in the Area are on the alert. Even now the Volturi are just itching for an excuse to kill the rest of our kind, and this _Victoria _and the Cullens may well just be the excuse they need to start a new war." Godric told me firmly.

A shiver ran through my body, having been alive for the last 1000 years had me living through every war we have ever had against the Cold Ones. Each one was one bloody massacre after the other, Cold Ones suffered more than they are willing to admit but we too lost thousands with each war. Truthfully though we have turned many humans since the last war, we are still only one quarter of our original population.

"Master, if another war breaks out, it won't be a secret. The humans will be pulled in, maybe even the shape shifters...the body count will be four times greater than all our previous wars with the Cold Ones combined." I told him, my voice quacking at the thought.

"I fear you are correct." Godric replied.

**A/N: Completely new chapter to the original this time around. Hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews.**

_Min själ - My Soul. Again hopefully this Swedish translation is correct._


End file.
